


Aaron and Eric (Alexandria)

by Aaricwriter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaricwriter/pseuds/Aaricwriter
Summary: Aaron and Eric adjust to their new life in Alexandria.
Relationships: Aaron/Eric Raleigh
Kudos: 14





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> I want you all to know that what a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.

He felt like his head was about to burst. Literally explode like a volcano, maybe even all the way to his feet, because even they were hurting. He didn’t know why but his chest didn’t feel like elephants were stomping on it anymore, and his throat wasn’t stinging like it had been. His side felt more like it was bruised rather than burning. Was he dreaming?

He didn’t wait too long to find out, so he tried, very hard, to open his eyes to the light that was peeking through his eyelids. It hurt to even do that, especially since the light was no good for his bad head. 

Maybe he was hallucinating even, since when he opened his eyes he comprehended that he was lying in a bed in a white room, a kitchen on one side with shelves of medical supplies on the other. There was no way in hell that this was real, even if it did feel like it was.

Once he’d managed to open his eyes completely with a few quick blinks, he then saw that next to his bed Aaron was sitting in a chair with his head resting on the mattress, one hand holding his firmly. He must have been sleeping due to the fact that he was snoring good and proper. Eric chuckled, holding his side as a shot of pain shot through it. He felt his stomach rumble as he placed his hand atop of it as his eyes widened at the sight of a needle stuck into his hand. His eyes followed the plastic tube that wound from the needle up into a bag at the top of a metal pole, some kind of liquid dripping through.

“Eric?”

The redhead started as the silence was cut, his head spinning around to see Aaron starting to sit up in his chair, a bright smile on his face. Eric couldn’t help smile back.

“Hi.” Eric said, his voice sounding scratchy.

“Hey, you.” Aaron laughed softly, looking relaxed and reassured. “God, I’m so glad you’re finally awake.”

Eric nodded, looking around the room again. “That’s all good and all, but um… Aaron? Where the hell are we?”

Aaron chuckled, gripping Eric’s hand as if he’d slip away if he let go. “You wouldn’t believe what happened.”

“Try me.” Eric grinned cheekily, Aaron handing him a glass of water.

“Do you remember anything?” Aaron began, as he helped Eric sit up in the bed, being weary of the tube in his hand. “Can you remember what happened after the barn...” he gulped, his smile faltering, “or the men in the house?”

Eric thought for a moment, staring into the glass he held in his hand. “I’m not sure.” He muttered. “Vaguely. I remember being sick... and killing the man... a-and the basement, then you helping me into that car, then I…”

Eric furrowed his brows and thought hard about what came next. Waking up in that same car with Aaron standing above him and helping him up, a couple of figures came into mind, and guns, guns pointed towards them as he felt dizzy and extremely hot out of the blue.

“Who were those people?” he asked quietly, hoping it wouldn’t be a bad answer.

“They helped us, Eric.” He said. “They brought us here, and there was a doctor, he said you had a serious case of the flu and that your fever was above normal. Then he fixed up the gashes on your side,” He stared at their entwined hands and squeezed gently. “You were near death, Eric. You lost so much blood... I-we didn’t know if you were going to make it,” he whimpered, “but he saved you. The past few days, I’ve been so worried.” He ran his calloused hand over Eric’s forehead and hair. 

Eric’s eyes widened. “Days?”

“Yeah, you’ve been out for four days now, you needed the rest.”

Eric’s head sank back into the pillow as he stared up at the ceiling, feeling the soft touch of Aaron’s hand against his head. Four whole days he’d been out, completely oblivious to his surroundings and what had been going on. It was a scary thought, especially since he might not have even woken up.

“But you’re okay now., and I never left your side,” Aaron said, as if he’d read Eric’s mind. “Doc said you were getting much better, and you’ll be able to get out in no time.” Eric sighed warmly, “we just have to change the bandages on you side every so often. You’ll be a little sore, and you have some stitches, but you’re going to be okay.” 

“Aaron,” Eric said softly, “can we even trust these people?”

“I think so... I’ve been with you most of the time. They seem like good people, but very sheltered. We’re in a sort of community, there’s tall walls keeping us protected from the outside, and there’s a load of houses. I was overhearing some of them talk, and I don’t think any of them have been outside the walls.” 

“There’s more people here?” Eric gasped. “You’re kidding?”

“No,” Aaron chuckled at the sudden light in Eric’s eyes. “I promised to meet with the leader of the community, Deanna, I think, after you recovered. I didn’t want to leave you alone until I knew what we were dealing with. I think you’ll get along with Denise, she seems to like you already, and you’ve been unconscious the whole time. She was a nurse like you. Pete is the surgeon, but he didn’t talk much. ”

Eric could feel the tears prickling his eyes and blinked to wash them away, he saw the hope in Aaron’s expression and the eagerness in his eyes, and that’s when he saw what he’d thought would only be in his dreams for the rest of his days. A window was just meters away from Aaron, looking out onto a small field of grass with a beautiful house just on the other side, and on that field there were three children kicking a football around, shouting, smiling, and laughing.

Aaron followed his gaze and rotated to see what he was seeing, a smile pulling at his lips too. “Eric,” Aaron said, turning to face him. “Let’s see if we can talk to Deanna, okay?”

“Okay,” Eric smiled brightly, after all that they’d been through since the start of the end of the world, he finally felt like there was a chance, a chance of living, of surviving. With his free hand Eric grabbed Aaron by his shirt, carefully pulling him to sit on the bed and down to meet him in a long, passionate kiss. Aaron responded with as much enthusiasm, pulling him snug against himself to fit their bodies together.

When air seemed important they pulled apart, smiling at one another like they could tackle the world one zombie at a time. Finally, they were where they needed to be.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric has trouble trusting the Alexandrians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that what a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.

Aaron could feel the people of the community staring him down as he made his way to Deanna’s house. A young man named Nicholas accompanied him as if to show Aaron he didn’t trust him. 

Slowly, Aaron reached out to knock on her door. It was weird to knock instead of barging in, especially when the house was nice and clean— not filled with the dead. He was pulled out of his thoughts when an older woman with clean, brown hair opened the door. She was dressed very nicely, as if she ignored the end of the world. 

“You must be Aaron.” She said with a smile, holding out her hand.

“Um, yeah, I’m Aaron. Aaron Raleigh. Deanna, right?” He asked, taking her hand and shaking it. 

“You would be correct. Come on in.”

“Actually, would it be okay if we went to the infirmary? I want Eric, my husband, to know whatever going on.” Aaron had met one too many bad people on the road for him to be comfortable leaving Eric with strangers. 

“Of course,” she gestured for Aaron to lead the way, “Nicholas, you can go now.” Nicholas nodded suspiciously and reluctantly left Aaron with Deanna.

The pair walked in silence to the infirmary. Deanna was watching how Aaron reacted to everything around him. The sight of people talking and enjoying themselves seemed foreign to him. 

When they reached the bed Eric was in, Aaron wasted no time sitting next to him and taking his hand, “Eric, this is Deanna. She is the leader here. She wants to talk to us.”

Eric shifted uncomfortably on the bed, putting out his hand, “Eric Raleigh.”

Deanna shook his hand, “Deanna Monroe. It’s a pleasure to meet you. It looks like the two of you have been through quite the ordeal out there.” 

Eric nodded his head and looked up at Aaron. It was a very tense situation overall. 

“Want to tell me about it?” 

Aaron cleared his throat. The couple tried not to talk about the things they had seen except for when they had to talk about their nightmares. They never wanted to relive the feeling of almost losing each other in the most horrific ways, “Um, sure.” 

“Also, do you mind if I film this? We are all about transparency here.” The couple glanced uneasily at each other, silently community with each other.

“Go ahead,” murmured Eric. 

“Okay then. How long have you been out there?” 

“Since the beginning, but we lost track of time. Probably over a year.” Recalled Aaron, looking down and squeezing Eric’s thin hand.

“Did you know each other before or meet on the road?”

Aaron smiled softly, “we knew each other many years before it all started. We both worked for an NGO.”

“So you are used to roughing it?” 

“Definitely. Other than that, I worked for a few campaigns in D.C. and Eric was a nurse.”

“Ooh, a nurse! We could use your skills here in the infirmary,” Deanna noted. They could hear Pete give a small snort at that as if he doubted Eric’s ability. Deanna gave him a warning glance and continued, “I was also into politics. I was a congressperson for Ohio’s 15th district.” 

“What is this place?” Eric asked.

“It’s called the Alexandria Safe Zone. It used to be a model for sustainable living built for the very wealthy. The army settled people here like a sort of refugee camp. More and more people showed up, and with the help of my husband, an architect, we built walls. Have you talked to many people in the community yet?” 

“Just Denise. Is it true the people haven’t been outside of the walls since it started?”

“Yes... you are the first outsiders we have had. We sent Heath, Tobin, Denise and Butch our for the first time to get supplies. Good thing they found you both.” 

“How do you know you can trust us?” Aaron asked suspiciously, “we have done awful things in the name of survival, and people have done terrible things to us.” 

“That’s why we need you. You know what it’s like outside. People are a resource. You can make us stronger with your experience. I am exceptionally good at reading people, and I can see you both are too.” 

Aaron sniffed and nodded. He looked down at Eric who had a tear streak down his face. He knew that he felt overwhelmed— a mix of relief and fear. 

“I know it’s overwhelming. It will take time getting used to luxury and trust again, but these people need you.” Aaron held Eric tighter. He felt a little better after talking to Deanna, but he was still uncomfortable with the unfamiliarity, “we have a nice living space for you both. It might feel different at first, but you have each other to feel at home. I’ll have Denise go over the rules with you once you get settled. Your stuff is on the porch with my son Spencer. I am also hoping to give you both jobs once you are ready.” 

“Thank you Deanna. We appreciate you talking to us. It might take a while, but we are willing to try.” Said Aaron sincerely.

“We are having a party later, and you are both strongly encourage to join us, assuming Eric has recovered. Get to know us. I assure you we will show you how the world doesn’t have to be scary anymore.” 

As Deanna got up, Pete came forward and took out Eric’s IV, “you are free to go. Just don’t open the wounds.” He said flatly. 

Aaron smiled down at Eric and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him into a strong kiss. He helped Eric up, and the two made their way slowly out the door, trying not to focus on the many pairs of eyes looking them up and down.  
********************************************  
Spencer Monroe had helped Aaron and Eric move into their new home. The walls were bear, a stark reminder of how once people died their lives were forgotten. They didn’t spend much time exploring, fearing it would be too much. They simply went straight for the bathroom connected to the bedroom up the stairs. 

The two were silent as Aaron turned the shower on. He couldn’t remember the last time he had taken a warm shower. Carefully, Aaron lifted Eric’s shirt over his head. 

He heard Eric let out a pained wince, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he swallowed, “how are you feeling?”

“You’re recovering from an almost deadly illness and basically a stab wound, and you’re asking me if I’m okay?” Aaron asked with a laugh. 

“I always want to know if you’re okay. What’s on that mind of yours, babe?” 

“I think these are good people. We can make a life here. We just have to be careful. All I want is for you to be safe and happy. We’ll be okay as long as we’re together. Can I look at your wound?”

“Yeah. I hope it doesn’t scar too bad,” said Eric with a sad glance at Aaron.

“Hey. Look at me. You are perfect,” he ran a hand down Eric’s cheek, “plus... I think scars are kind of sexy.” 

Eric smiled sadly, “It will always remind me of almost never seeing you again.”

“We survived. We made it, but I-I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you. Even when the Alexandrians stopped us, I thought it was over. Your scars will remind me of how strong we are.”

Eric sucked in a breath and ran his fingers through Aaron’s hair, “I love you. Back in the basement I thought it would be the last time I said that, but you’re right. We’re together and that’s what matters.”

“I love you so much. It killed me not being able to say it back to you.”

Eric kissed Aaron deeply, “You didn’t have to. I’ll always know.” 

Aaron wiped at a stray tear, “Alright let’s see,” he pulled back the long bandage to  
reveal three deep, long scars running from Eric’s right back shoulder blade around his ribs to his belly button. The highest one barely missed his right nipple. Most wounds on the road looked nasty and dirty, but since he had it looked at with adequate medical attention and supplies, it was clean and neatly stitched. 

Aaron lightly ran his fingers down the three cuts, “not so sexy now, is it?” Eric asked, tears threatening to spill. 

“When have I ever thought you weren’t sexy?” Aaron replied with a smirk, wiping the tears away, “it might hurt for a second, but do you want to try taking a shower?”

“More than anything,” Eric replied sweetly.

They both tossed their clothes and reveled in the warmth of the hot water. At first the water had burned Eric’s side, as he slightly doubled over into Aaron as the spray hit him, but Aaron held him and it eventually felt relaxing. They took turn rinsing each other’s hair and bodies. Eric sighed as he felt Aaron run his hands down his side and up his chest, kissing and sucking on his neck. Eric turned in his arms and grasped at the back of Aaron’s head, carding his fingers through his wet hair as they kissed each other deeply. They held each other’s bodies close as they moaned into the kisses. It was a rare tender moment between the two that they hadn’t experienced in a while, and they owed it to the Alexandrians. That’s why they decided to go to the party that night, as uncomfortably as it might have been.  
********************************************  
As expected, it was awkward. The couple was at the center of attention, as they tried to hold “normal” conversations. It was the first time in a while that they talked to other people without begging for their lives. Unfortunately, they had been subjected to several well meaning, yet offensive instances of homophobia. Aaron could tell Eric was struggling. He attempted to talk in place of Eric to relieving him a bit of stress, but he could see in Eric’s eyes and body language it was getting to be too much. Eric was like an open book to him. 

Eric was trying to enjoy what he assumed was very expensive red wine as the Alexandrians were bombarding the couple with questions. At first the conversation had been about frivolous things like pasta makers and electronics he hadn’t seen for months, but then it shifted to what they had experienced outside the walls. 

Eric stared into his glass of dark wine distantly listening to the people in the room talk.

“I would kill for a new pasta maker.”

“Have you killed anyone?”

“That casserole is to die for, Sandy.”

“The outside must just smell like death all the time, right?” 

“Are you going to give me the recipe, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?”

“I don’t know what I would do if the person I loved turned into those horrid monsters. Could you kill someone like that?” 

The words blurred together. Eric’s heart dropped and his body was numb. He could feel the glass slip from his hand and fall in slow motion towards the clean floor.

When the glass shattered, the wine spilled everywhere. He couldn’t help see the vision of Aaron getting pulled apart and bit by the monsters outside the walls. Images of bites, injuries and illness flooded his mind like in his nightmares. He could hear Aaron’s heart wrenching screams. The wine was like blood flowing on the floor. 

He snapped out of it when he felt Aaron’s strong hands on his shoulder and cheek, “Hey, what’s wrong?” Eric glanced up at the man in front of him, caught between the home in him and the lingering memories of pain and violence, and the fear of losing the love of his life. “Eric, sweetheart?” A lone tear carved its way down his cheek, “Baby, it’s me. We’re safe. I’m safe.”

“A-Aaron?” he said, or tried to say. The syllables came out weak, broken. It was his Aaron. His husband, alive and well despite what his mind told him, “I-I c-can’t breathe. I can’t breathe. I c—“ He looked into his concerned blue eyes, noticing they weren’t in danger. Everyone at the party was looking at him. Deanna seemed disappointed. 

“Let’s go, okay? I’m here. We’re going back home.” Aaron led Eric through the crowd and out the door. He was feeling overwhelmed as well, but Eric had reached his threshold. 

Once they were off the porch, Eric fell to his knees, his breathing heavy and erratic, “I’m sorry, Aaron. I just c-couldn’t do it. The wine and the conversation just reminded me of the bad stuff. I didn’t mean to worry you.” 

“Oh, honey. Don’t be sorry. I understand. I was struggling too,” he rubbed Eric’s back softly, “they just don’t get it... Come on now,” Aaron whispered against the top of his head. He wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled them both upright, pressing a soft kiss to salt-streaked cheeks. “Let’s get you to bed.” The two slowly made their way to the house and up the stairs towards the bedroom, leaving blood-soaked fears shattered on the floor of Deanna’s home.  
********************************************  
It was nearly 1:00 in the morning when Aaron woke up. At first he panicked, not knowing where he was. He told himself he would try to keep watch in their new bedroom in case they were wrong about the Alexandrians. He must have dozed off. 

He rolled over and stretched his arm over Eric’s thin frame. He pulled Eric closer and rested his head on his chest. Holding Eric had become one of Aaron’s favorite things. When Eric was in his arms and he could see his chest rise and feel his heart beating, Aaron felt like he could relax knowing that Eric was safe. 

Truthfully, Aaron could not stop thinking about the events in the basement. It made his stomach drop every time he thought of Eric, weak and bleeding, telling Aaron he loved him for the last time. The fact that Eric begged him to kill him in the event that he turned could bring him to his knees in utter despair. He had so many nightmares of having to take out Eric’s walker. This just made sleep all the more difficult. 

He couldn’t tell if his desperation made him trust the Alexandrians or if they really were decent people. Trying not to agitate Eric’s wounds, he lightly caressed his lover’s chest. He wanted to be as close to him as possible. He breathed in Eric’s scent, wanting to fully envelop himself in his husband’s sleeping form. 

“Hmm...” Aaron heard his lover sigh contently. One of Eric’s hands wrapped around Aaron, gently rubbing circles on his back, while the other slender hand carded through his hair. 

“Did I wake you up?” Aaron asked worried.

“I think four days of sleep is enough,” he replied, his lips pressed softly against Aaron’s hair, “do you want to go for a walk? I’m sure most of the people are asleep.”

“That sounds nice,” Aaron hummed into Eric’s chest, “we should also check in with Deanna today.”


	3. Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna gives Aaron and Eric jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that what a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.

Aaron and Eric stood in front of Deanna’s home. They wanted to let her know what happened at the party. They were both still skeptical about the people living in the community. They could both tell some of them were planning on being less than welcoming. 

They felt the heat on their backs joined by sharp stares, following him and Eric as they walked towards Deanna’s house. Some of their more… cautious neighbors only started to walk when they felt the pair were far enough away to only just hear what they said. Irritated complaints and mostly-harmless comments quickly morphed into outright insults and slurs, growing progressively less discrete. Every word fell against Aaron like a punch, each look cutting through him as sharp as knives.

Unconsciously, Aaron curled in on himself, shoulders drawing up, head lowering. Memories of those same words spit out through vodka-tainted breath, criticism of an unwanted burden. Screams accompanied by isolation, by raised hand, by bloodied sinks, by—  
  
He was drawn out of his thoughts when Eric reached over and grabbed his hand, intertwined their fingers. “Hey there,” he whispered once he noticed Aaron looking at him. “Where’d you go?”

Aaron hadn’t thought about those times in a while, not when he had Eric and his own survival to worry about. This was a whole different kind of survival. They both knew they weren’t the same people they were before everything fell apart. The outside had changed them. Normal, domestic life felt unattainable and foreign. The people here made it so much more difficult. 

Eric’s soft, worried smile pushed back the lingering memories, pulled him fully into the present. He could hear footsteps a few feet behind, but no laughter, no talking. The group was probably listening to them, he realized, and just shook his head in response. 

“I heard it too,” said Eric sadly. He gave a small squeeze to Aaron’s hand, letting him know they would face anyone together. 

The moment ended when Deanna opened the door, “I’m glad you’re here,” she gestured for them to follow her into the house, “Please make yourselves comfortable. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?” 

They glanced at each other, “Um... we’re okay. We just came to talk to you about last night,” said Eric.

Deanna smiled, “No need. I can’t imagine the stress you both have been under these past few days. All of those people must have made it 100x worse.”

Eric felt somewhat better, “The conversation and the wine brought back a few unpleasant thoughts. We are so used to living in a nightmare, it’s hard to escape those feelings,” he smiled slightly, still looking down, “Plus I’m sorry about your floor and the glass.” 

Aaron looked up at Eric with a small smile. It had been so long since his lover made some sort of joke. Deanna smiles as well, “Like I said, it’s forgotten,” she got up to pour herself a glass of lemonade, “I also wanted to talk to you about jobs.”

They both glanced up and looked at each other curiously. Eric was the first to speak up, “We haven’t even decided if we want to stay here. We appreciate everything you have done for us and what you have here, but we don’t know if we have a place here,” he looked at Aaron who nodded in agreement, “I mean, you should have seen the way people were looking at us on our way over. We are outsiders and we will always be outsiders,” Eric laughed bitterly, running a hand through his hair. He was tired. Tired of fear. Tired of hatred and violence.

Deanna made her way back to them, “What about you, Aaron?” 

“I don’t want to live anywhere where I can’t openly love my husband,” he took Eric’s hands into his own, “I’ve been through it before, and I want to make it very clear that he comes first. Like he said, we are outsiders. We will never fit in. I’m not just talking about our relationship, but the things we have seen... we can’t just live and forget. I don’t want to be reminded everyday.”

Deanna scoffed, “but if you are outside the walls, won’t you be surrounded by those same horrors?”

“When we are out there, we have each other, and we can only afford to think of the day to day. It was just us and tomorrow,” Aaron remarked. 

“I think I have the perfect job for you both,” said Deanna with a smirk, “I want you to be Alexandria’s recruiters.”

“What exactly would that entail?”

She got up again and went to the bookshelf. She pulled out what looked like a map and set it down on the coffee table. 

“Like I said, people are a resource. We need more people like you to make us stronger. I want you both to go out looking for people, and bring back the good ones.” 

Eric laughed, “That’s insane. We told you we are skeptical about this place because of how we are treated, and now you want us risking our lives to bring back people who might feel the same exact way?” 

“Eric, I know it’s hard to trust right now. I know you don’t have much faith in this place, but think about it. The more “outsiders” we have, the more comfortable you and Aaron might feel. The ignorant people out there could learn a think or two from you.”

Aaron looked at Eric with his sharp blue eyes. Aaron has always been a bit of an optimist, and this place already seemed to be bringing some of that back, “We would get to spend more time outside rather than being cooped up in here. Plus it would just be us together. I-I think this could work. We would have freedom and get to come back to a safe place.” 

Eric brought his hand up to stroke Aaron’s cheek, “Okay, we can try it.... but we are going to have a condition.”

“You two are good people, and you can judge someone’s character from a mile away. I know you know the difference between good people and bad people. Not to mention, your resumes include NGOs, nursing, and politics. You were made for this job. I will accept any conditions you ask of me.”

Aaron cleared his throat, “we want to be able to carry weapons. We don’t want guns. Just something simple like knives. We have to be able to protect ourselves.”

“Done. Just be discreet. I want you to be leaders in this community. I know you two will be able to help a lot of people.”

For the first time in a long time, Eric and Aaron felt safe and free. It was all thanks to Deanna that they were alive and together. They were still uneasy with the community, but hopefully time could heal the divide.


	4. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Eric plan their first recruiting run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that what a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.

“Why are you out of bed?” Aaron paused in the doorway of the kitchen, gripping the doorframe with one hand while the other ran through his hair. It was extremely early in the morning, and it was still dark outside. 

It had been about two weeks since they spoke to Deanna about their new jobs. Though they did not spend much time outside of their house, they began to take a liking to a few of the Alexandrians like Scott, Tobin, Heath, Francine and especially Denise. All of them seemed very sincere, and though they had not been outside the walls apart from the one run, they treated Aaron and Eric like family. 

Eric was sitting in the breakfast nook, a cup of coffee next to his right hand and the maps for their recruiting run spread across the little table. He shrugged, not looking up from his study of those maps. 

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Nervous about our first run?” Aaron stepped into the kitchen then, making a beeline for the coffee pot and getting himself a cup. The couple had become pretty comfortable in their new home. They had realized that the two of them together made the home, not the physical place itself. When Eric didn’t respond, he knew what the answer was, “I am too, but that’s why it will be just a test run.”

Eric shrugged again, shifting some of the maps so there was space on the table for Aaron’s coffee. They had planned on leaving two days from now, “I don’t want to do something wrong that could put us into danger. I feel responsible for what happened to us back in the basement. I was weak. If I had just held it together for a little while longer we could hav—“

Aaron reached across the table, taking Eric’s hand, “Babe, stop. I don’t want you to ever think that was your fault. There are bad people out there, and we did what we had to do. Don’t worry about messing up. You won’t. I trust you. I trust in you. I wouldn’t be going out there if I didn’t,” he ran his thumb over Eric’s ring, “Whatever dangers we face, and there will be many I’m sure, it won’t be caused by us, if we stay calm and stay observant. I’ve seen you in action, remember? I know you can do this. We’re a team.”

“It’s not the walkers I’m afraid of. It’s the people. Rule number one on the road was avoid people at all costs, and now we are seeking them out? The basement situation could happen all over again.”

“We have a plan remember? We don’t immediately seek people out and approach them. We observe and judge. We don’t make any decisions until we are sure and agree, right? No matter how long it takes, we won’t rush,” he embraced Eric from behind, wrapping his strong arms around his waist and resting his head on back, “I love you,” Aaron whispered quietly into Eric’s neck.

Eric hummed contently, turning in Aaron’s arms to face him. His hands came up to cup Aaron’s stubbly cheeks, his big brown eyes staring lovingly into Aaron’s blue ones, “I love you too.” 

Their lips met in a strong, deep kiss. Eric could feel Aaron smiling into the kisses as they moved their mouths together. Both the men became lost in the comforting feeling and taste of each other’s lips, both melting into the soft, sweet kisses. Eric smiled as they both pulled apart for air. Relishing the tender moment, Eric pressed his forehead against Aaron’s.

“If you’re still unsure we can put the first trip off a few days, or a week. We’re doing this voluntarily, so it’s our choice.” Aaron glanced at Eric’s still full coffee, which must have grown cold by now, and took a sip of his own. “Why don’t I make breakfast, and we can talk about the best route to start with?”

“Sounds perfect,” Aaron gave him one final peck on the back of his hand and sauntered into the kitchen. Despite the oncoming danger of their mission, Eric had never felt this relaxed in a long time.


	5. First Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Eric go on their first recruitment run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that what a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.

Eric woke slowly, blinking sleep from his eyes and taking in the early morning light. Aaron’s heart beat steadily beneath his ear. His head rested against his partner’s chest and he tried to stay still, not wanting to wake Aaron just yet. He couldn’t help but tighten his arms just slightly around him, though.  
  
The routine snores filling the room almost lulled Eric back to sleep, but he shifted again when they stopped. Neither of the two really moved, putting off the real beginning of their day in favor of basking in sleepy peace.  
  
Eventually, Aaron made like he was going to sit up, but Eric pushed him back down into the mattress and found himself higher up, face falling against Aaron’s shoulder.  
  
“Are we heading out tonight?” The skin under Eric vibrated with Aaron’s voice, still thick with sleep.  
  
“We should be.”  
  
“So this is our last morning home for a while, then. Might as well enjoy it,” he littered sweet kisses to the top of Eric’s head.  
  
“Mhm.” To Eric, this sounded like a great idea, but he was much too awake to try and go back to sleep.  
  
“What’re you thinking? Big breakfast? Walk around the town?”  
  
“This is nice.”  
  
“Lazy,” Aaron chuckled into Eric’s soft hair.  
  
“We’re about to spend weeks running around woods that are crawling with undead to follow people who may or may not try to shoot us. I think we can afford to be lazy for a bit.”  
  
“Can’t argue with that.”  
  
The couple laid in quiet tranquility for a while, interrupted only by Aaron's occasional humming, watching the sun climb up the sky outside their window. Eric smiled softly and rested in the calm warmth.   
********************************************  
Nighttime fell and Aaron and Eric left their house with their packs to meet Deanna at the gate. They had already briefed her on the plan. They weren’t going out too far in case they ran into potential hostile people. They didn’t want to get trapped. 

“Good luck out there boys. We really appreciate what you’re doing for the community— even if they don’t recognize it at first,” she gave Eric a pat on the shoulder. 

“We’ll try our best,” Aaron said glancing at his husband, “It’ll be nice having people like us around.

Deanna smiled, “You both have already become leaders here. Just go with your gut out there. If you don’t find anyone or bring anybody back, don’t sweat it.”

“Thanks again, Deanna.”

“Good luck gentlemen. We can’t thank you enough for this.”

Aaron and Eric nodded, accepting the warm words of gratitude from Deanna, as they made their way through the gates. Once they were settled into the car, Aaron grabbed Eric’s hand and gave him a reassuring smile, which Eric returned by squeezing his strong hand. They both let out a deep breath and backed away from the safe-zone.   
********************************************  
The car ride had been rather uneventful. For the first time in a long time, Eric and Aaron felt secure. Eric had his head rested on Aaron’s shoulder as he drove, their fingers linked together. The moment came to an end when Aaron slowed the car to a stop. 

“I cannot wait to sleep on the ground again. How about you?” Eric joked. 

Aaron laughed, as he opened the door, grabbing his pack. He had missed Eric’s sense humor. It was one of the things that kept him going when the nightmares or the fear got bad, “you can use me as a pillow, babe.” 

“Just like old times, huh?” Eric smiled as they made their way to the forest just off of the side of the road. Their plan was to walk about 20 miles on each side of Alexandria’s perimeter from 30 miles from the community itself. 

Aaron smiled sadly. Though was content for the moment, he couldn’t help the stab of sadness he felt remembering the really old times of him and Eric staying in beautiful hotels in Paris and the cabin in California. He never wanted him or Eric to forget those times in their grim reality. 

They had walked about five miles according to their battery powered GPS, and Aaron checked his watch, “It’s 10:42. Should we set up camp? This area looks pretty clear.” 

“It’s as good a place as any. It’s a little windy, so I don’t want to set up the cans tonight. One of us will just have to keep watch. The dead seem to be on vacation tonight,” Eric smirked.

“Don’t jinx it,” Aaron chuckled, laying his pack down by a tree, “I can keep watch first.” 

“Sounds good,” stated Eric as he pulled out a blanket and their dinner. They sat in silence around a very small fire and ate their can of room temperature beans. 

“What’s that?” Eric asked, pointing to something buried next to where Aaron was sitting.

Aaron used his hand and a stick to dig whatever was the object was. Eventually, he pulled out an old California license plate, “Wow! This is sweet!” 

“We should collect them while we’re out here. Make a game out of it. We could put them up in the house.”

Aaron chuckled, “That actually sounds fun.”

Eric scooped the last spoonfuls beans into his mouth and grabbed the blanket, “Wake me up around 3:00.” 

The two positioned themselves against the tree. Aaron has his back against the rough bark, while Eric snuggled up to his front, “Goodnight, baby.”

“Night,” Eric whispered back, already slipping into sleep. 

Aaron sat quietly, letting the steady rise and fall of a cloth covered chest soothe him. The fire had already died down leaving only the stars to illuminate it all. It had been a few hours since Eric fell asleep, and Aaron had passed the time counting the things he was grateful for; Eric always coming to mind first. 

A rustle of material, soft mumbles floated up as Eric shifted in his lap, slender fingers twitching against the rough drag of his jacket. His heart broke as he heard his lover let out a quiet whimper, his muscles tensing, “N-No...No... Aaron! Aaron... please! Help!” Eric suddenly screamed, trapped in a nightmare. Aaron held him tighter and ran his hand through Eric’s hair, “Ssshhh. Easy... I’m here.” He crooned, voice barely breaking the natural hum of the air. He could feel Eric grasp him tighter, attempting to pull himself out of the nightmare. He continued to hold him, whispering positive affirmations and rocking him gently until he fell back into a gentle slumber. 

He glanced at his watch, the synthetic light clashing with the soft glow in the night: 02:30. He had half an hour left till he needed to wake Eric. He was half tempted to let him sleep, but the memory of warm brown eyes steeped with disappointment halted any of those thoughts. He wisely decided to stick to the plan and wake Eric when his shift started. A second glance at the watch informed him the new hour was soon to begin. He felt the tug of sleep at the corners of his eyes and in the drag of his tired limbs. He shifted his hand halfway up the slack arm, applying a little pressure as he leant over.

“Eric,” he whispered, “It’s time.”

He felt the tightening of muscle below him, warning him that Eric was waking up. He kept his hand on a bent elbow, helping to guide the sleep-disorientated body to an upright position. A drowsy greeting was sent his way, steadily brightening brown eyes watching him in the scarce light. 

“What time is it?” Eric asked, body arching as he stretched his stiffened limbs. 

“Three, and save for a few critters, nothing has come through this way.” 

Eric nodded. “Good.” He huffed, then rested his back against the stump Aaron had shifted away from.

Aaron watched as he settled himself, legs sliding out to offer him a pillow. Sharp, brown eyes scanned the landscape, face gentling further as Eric confirmed for himself that nothing was nearby. Eric grinned at him, “Come on, times a wasting.” Aaron stifled a snort and settled down, pulling the warm blanket around him until it was tucked under his chin. 

“Night.” He cheerfully whispered, a slight wriggle to properly settle, and met Eric’s warm gaze. Those lively lips twisted into a warm grin. 

Eric leant down as he stole Aaron’s breathe in a kiss. It was filled with warmth, affection and a promise of another day together. “Good night Aaron. I will wake you for breakfast,” Aaron groaned as warm lips ghosting across his brow, “Sleep love.” Tomorrow the real work would begin.


	6. Enid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Eric bring Enid back to Alexandria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that what a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.

“Babe,” Eric lightly cupped Aaron’s face and ran his hand over his arm, “it’s time to get up. It’s 7:00,” Aaron squinted his eyes and looked up at Eric smiling down at his dazed look, “Morning,” he leaned down and kissed his forehead, “How about some breakfast?” 

Aaron reached up and pulled Eric down to his lips, “Sounds great.”

The pair sat up and brushed the dirt off each other. Eric grabbed his pack that contained the food, “How do canned peaches sound?” 

“Fantastic,” replied Aaron, looking around their campsite, “Any problems last night?” 

“I could hear a few roamers in the distance, but they didn’t notice us...” he paused and looked at the ground “The dreams weren’t great last night either.”

Aaron stopped what he was doing and went to Eric, lifting his chin with his hands and looking him deep in the eyes so that Eric could tell he was serious, “We’re okay. I’m here and we’re together. It’ll be alright.” 

He pulled his husband into his arms and held him for a few minutes. The mission could wait; Eric was the most important thing to him, “You were pretty restless last night. You were talking in your sleep. Do you want to talk about it?” He asked softly.

Eric sniffed against Aaron’s shoulder, “ It was the usual. We got separated and the roamers came. I-I couldn’t get to you. And-and the screams. God. I will never get the sound of you screaming out of my head.” 

Aaron gripped him tighter, “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” 

“That’s not something you can promise,” Eric whispered, pulling away. 

Aaron stroked Eric’s cheeks with his thumbs, “We have a home now. We have walls and a bed and food. We are safe.”

“Until we aren’t. What if those walls fall? What if people aren’t as good as they seem?”

“Then we fight, okay? Together.” 

Eric nodded and pulled Aaron into a loving kiss, “I love you so much.”

Aaron smiled. Eric never failed to warm his heart, “I always had a hunch.”

“Hey! That’s my line!” 

Aaron chuckled and squeezed Eric’s shoulder, “Let’s eat and go over the route.”

The couple swiftly ate the peaches and journeyed on through the woods. Not long after they had reached the eight mile mark, Aaron heard a branch snap in the distance, which was followed by a growl from a walker and a thud. He put a hand out for Eric to stop, and he carefully glanced around. He felt Eric tap his shoulder. He turned around to see what Eric was looking at and grabbed his binoculars. In the distance, he could make out a figure— a girl maybe— with a pack on making her way through the forest in front of them. By her feet, Aaron could make out a roamer she had just killed. 

The pair let the girl gain some distance ahead of them before they decided to follow. 

After hours of tracking this young woman, Aaron and Eric established that she was alone. She couldn’t have been more than 14 or 15. As it grew dark, they noticed the girl begin to make camp, and they did the same. 

“What are we thinking?” Aaron asked quietly.

“She’s so young... and alone. We can’t leave her out here.” 

Aaron nodded, grasping Eric’s hand. They couldn’t risk starting a fire and giving away their location, so they finished the can of peaches and assumed their sleeping positions from the night before.

“We can approach her in the morning,” Aaron suggested. 

“I was thinking about that. I think only one of us should. She’s young and probably scared out of her mind of people like we were. I know I wouldn’t want two guys approaching me. Plus one of us can keep watch if things go south.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Aaron smiles, “Damn, I forgot how easily you can read a situation. You should be the one to talk to her.” 

Eric was about to lean snuggle closer to Aaron when a noise came from the girl’s camp. They both listened closer and realized she was crying. 

“We have to help her,” Aaron murmured.

“What happens if she doesn’t want help?” 

“We can’t force her to come, obviously, but if we show her we are good people it will be alright. If she’s survived this long, she’s probably very smart and a good judge of character too.” 

“We should tell her our story,” Eric suggested, mindlessly stroking Aaron’s hand, “Deanna was right. We are uniquely qualified for this job. Outsiders can reach outsiders.” Aaron softly kissed his hair, and with that, they settled in for the night, preparing for the day ahead.  
********************************************  
When the couple woke up the next morning, they could see the girl was still asleep. All they had to do now was wait. Eric was packing and covering up their tracks while Aaron was keeping watch. 

“Eric, she’s moving.” Eric took the binoculars and saw that the girl was also packing. 

“Alright let’s do this,” Eric announced. 

Aaron pulled him into a big hug, “Just like we planned, okay? I’ll be watching closely if you need anything,” Aaron knew he was convincing himself that everything would go smoothly, not his lover.

“Okay,” Eric smiled, “Love you!” He said pulling away and making his way towards the camp quietly.

Aaron positioned himself behind a rock, balancing his rifle with a scope to where he could cover Eric if need be. 

Eric watched his every step as if he were walking on a tightrope. As he was a couple yards from the girl, he approached her with his hands high in the air. He cleared his throat, and the girl turned quickly, her eyes wide and knife drawn.

“H-Hi, my name is Eric. I promise, I’m not going to hurt you. I swear. What’s your name?”

“What do you want?” She demanded.

“I have a camp. A community...with walls, shelter, food. There are more people there. Like I said, my name is Eric, and I was wondering if you would want to come with me to the camp. It’s safe.”

“Why on Earth should I trust you?” 

“I know. I get it. I’ve been out here for a long time too. A very long time. I’ve met bad people on the road too,” he slowly lifted his shirt, exposing his scars, “I was rescued and taken to the community. They patched me up. I promise, we can help you.”

Before she they could continue, several walkers came shambling around them. Eric drew his knife from his pocket and stabbed one of them before it could grasp his shoulder. He could see the girl was also fighting. When he finished dispatching the last one, a large lady who had a very strong grip on his hair, he leaned against the tree in exhaustion. As soon as he caught his breath, he looked around for the potential recruit. He could only see her pack bouncing in the distance as she ran off. Eric lowered his head and made his way back to Aaron. Both disappointed, they followed their path back to the car.  
********************************************  
Aaron placed their packs in the back of the car and leaned against it, “We might as well just sleep in the car tonight. I don’t think we are going to break any new ground tonight. I don’t think I’ve seen you take down that many walkers that fast. You were good out there. Sorry I didn’t shoot. I didn’t want to attract more.” 

“It’s okay...Do I look scary?” Eric asked, changing the subject.

Aaron laughed, “You? Scary? Never,” He pecked Eric’s cheek while wiping at the blood and dirt from the walkers, “but I think everyone assumes the worst out here— like we did.”

“I really needed this to work.”

“You know how it is. We aren’t going to be able to convince everyone it’s safe.”

“Aaron, she’s a kid. She deserves better. You heard her crying. She deserves a house and a family and friends.”

Aaron could tell this was really bothering his husband. He took his hand and ran his thumb over the ring, “You would have been a great dad. You know that?”

Eric’s eyes began to water, “Do you think we would have been good parents?” 

Aaron smiled and brushed the tear off of Eric’s cheek, “The best.”

They pulled each other into a strong embrace. Eric broke the silence, “I don’t know, you’re a bit of a push over.”

Aaron chuckled, his eyes threatening to spill tears at the thought of missed opportunities, “You are so right.” 

They sat on the hood of the car talking about anything besides the end of the world, when they heard the bushes rustling. They both stood on their feet with their hands on their weapons. The stood there ready for a fight, when out of the bushes came the girl—her hands up.

“I heard you talking. You seem like okay people.” 

They immediately put down their weapons and approached the girl, “What’s your name?” Eric asked.

“Enid. You’re Eric, right?” 

Eric’s lips curled into a smile, “Um yeah and this is my husband, Aaron. What made you change your mind?”

“I followed you and heard you talk about me. I don’t want to be alone, and like I said you sound like decent people.” 

Aaron walked slowly to her and stuck is hand out, “Hi, Enid. How about we take you to our community— to Alexandria?” 

Enid took Aaron’s hand, looking him in the eye and then Eric’s, “Sounds good.”

The ride back was fairly quiet. They took turns describing Alexandria to Enid and telling her their story. She seemed to be pretty moved, as she began to open up to them about her experience. Both men couldn’t help but shed a few tears along side her.

After they had reached the gates and introduced her to Deanna, Eric and Aaron pulled her aside, “We have to meet with Deanna and brief her about the trip, but we recommend you go to the infirmary to get checked out. Deanna said you stay with Olivia for the time being, okay?” Asked Aaron.

Enid nodded, not quite sure what to say.

Eric noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder, “I’m going to be honest with you, it’s going to be overwhelming... really overwhelming. My first night here, conscious I guess, was a nightmare. If you need anything don’t be afraid to hang out with us. We know what it’s like out there, and we can give you space. Don’t be afraid to reach out, yeah?”

Enid was overcome with emotion as she tightly hugged both Eric and Aaron, “Thank you,” she sniffled. 

“Anytime.” They let her go and dropped her off at the infirmary. 

“Hey,” Aaron said turning in front of Eric, “You should go back to the house, and get some sleep. Only one of us needs to update Deanna.”

“Thanks, babe. I’ll get dinner ready.”

“Okay,” Aaron squeezed Eric’s hand, “See you soon.” 

It was a little after dark, and both men were exhausted, but they felt an overwhelming sense of joy that they could finally help.


	7. Post-Apocalyptic Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Eric attempt date night in Alexandria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that what a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.

Warm light drifted into the living room from the kitchen, pooling across the pictures hanging over the fireplace that had just recently been put up. The autumn breeze drifted by outside, rustling the leaves beside the pond but doing no real damage. A rare peace had settled over the town.

Eric had only planned on sleeping for a half hour or so before starting on dinner, but the calm of the moment and his exhaustion from the run lulled him into an unplanned, but not unwelcome, rest.

After a days of short fitful nights broken by nightmares and keeping watch, the bags under his eyes felt heavy in a way they hadn’t been since he had gotten sick, and exhaustion had become a permanent state of being for him.

Aaron carefully walked through the back hall, trying not to smudge any black stains from his hands onto the nice white walls. He spent his night updating Deanna on the details of the latest recruitment trip and hadn’t had time to clean wash his hands. He moved towards the kitchen sink to rinse his hands before pausing when he noticed the lack of a certain red-head. Eric said he would make them a “real meal” when they got back, and Aaron fully intended to help— if he were allowed— but he was nowhere in the open room.

Still in survival-mode from the road, Aaron crouched slightly and listened for any noise as he stepped lightly towards the living room. Before he even passed the invisible divide between rooms, Aaron heard a small sound come from the couch. It was a sigh, followed by the shifting clothes and cushions. Aaron smiled and walked the rest of the way, making sure that he wasn’t too loud as he did so.

Eric always looked so peaceful when he was able to really relax, Aaron thought. His expression soft, unworried for a brief moment. He never allowed himself to let his guard down when he was awake, couldn’t afford to. Out on the road, if he ever managed to fall asleep, he would do so curled tightly, muscles still tense, hand outstretched towards the nearest weapon. Here though, he stretched out languidly, trusting that he was safe from harm within their home.

A rush of love overcame Aaron, still so surprising, even after the years they’d been together. Bending down, he gently kissed the bridge of Eric’s nose. When he moved to stand back up, he was greeted by dazed brown eyes.

“What time is it?” Eric slurred, voice still thick with sleep. He looked around the room as if it would help him figure out what he was doing on the couch.

“Not too late, dear,” Aaron assured, brushing his hand through Eric’s already tousled hair. “Why didn’t you just go to bed if you were so tired? Couch can’t be that comfortable.”

“Excuse you, this is the embodiment of post-apocalyptic luxury.” Eric patted the cushion next to himself and sat up. “And I didn’t mean to sleep. I was supposed to make dinner.” He frowned at the stretch of shadows caused by the setting sun.

“It’s fine. You needed to catch up on your sleep, and one more night of canned dinner won’t be the end of the…” Aaron’s gaze fell on the window and their walled-up world beyond it. “Oh. Right.” He tried not to smile, but Eric’s disapproving expression shattered his attempts.

While Aaron laughed at his own bad joke, Eric looked up toward the ceiling and sighed. “I chose this. I did this to myself.”  
Aaron laughed again and pressed his head into Eric’s shoulder, “Whatever. You love me.”

Eric sighed again, more fondly this time, “Yeah, I do.”

Aaron reveled in the quiet moment between him and his husband. A lot had happened over the past couple of days, and they really didn’t have time to digest it. He also really wanted a real meal tonight, “What if we had date night... tonight?” 

“Really? Tonight? It’s a little late, and aren’t you tired?”

“I think we deserve to celebrate. We did a good job out there— I mean we were very lucky, but still... we got Enid here, and we should be proud,” he said snuggling closer, “Also I was lying about the canned food. I really want some spaghetti.”

Eric’s warm laughter filled the room as he snuggled his cheek into Aaron’s hair, breathing him in; even with the apocalypse, he still smelled like Aaron, “Okay... sleepy date night it is.”

They had just finished taking a hot shower when Aaron sat the pot with the water on the stove so that it could boil, while Eric sat himself on the island in between the counters. Aaron turned around and stood between Eric’s knees, and handed him a glass of wine. Aaron waited for him to take a sip before he kissed him lovingly on the lips, their mouths moving in a natural, loving rhythm. 

“Want to dance?” Asked Aaron between kisses.

Eric smiled into Aaron’s lips, “It’s been a while.”

Aaron moved on to placing tender kisses to Eric’s neck, “Oh come on, we’re naturals.”

“Okay, let’s do it,” Eric replied, hopping off the counter. 

Aaron led Eric to the living room and opened a drawer in one of the cabinets, “I found this upstairs in the attic. Whoever owned this place must have left it here. It still works, surprisingly,” Aaron opened his hand and revealed a small device for playing music, “it only works with the headphones though, so we have to share.” 

“This is incredible! I missed music. You couldn’t even turn on the radio without the damn emergency broadcasts blaring,” Eric stared, placing one of the earbuds in his ear and the other into Aaron’s.

“Let’s see what’s on it,” Aaron hit the shuffle button, and to his delight, Starman by David Bowie played through the headphones.

Eric looked up at Aaron with joy in his eyes as they began to sway to the music, “This was the song that played the first time you said, ‘I love you’, remember?”

Aaron smiled brightly, “How could I forget? I remember that night like it was yesterday...” he laid his head on Eric’s shoulder, “Do you think about those days? About the things we missed out on, like a real wedding or being parents?”

“Yeah, all the time. I miss not being on edge all the time, thinking I could lose you. We could bring those times back now. I only care that we’re together.” 

They held each other tighter, “Me too.” 

As they were swaying to the music, waiting for the water to boil, there was a soft knock at the door. Aaron took the headphones out and made his way to the door. When he opened it, he saw Enid standing on the porch with her pack. 

“Enid? What’s up?”

“You were right. Everything here is so weird, and I don’t want to be alone here.” 

“Come on in,” Enid snuck passed him, standing awkwardly in the living room, “have you eaten anything?”

Enid shook her head, “No... I’m not really feeling great.”

Eric came over and put his arm around Aaron and his other hand on Enid’s shoulder, “Hey, it’s going to be okay. We are making some spaghetti if you want to join us.” 

“Um sure.”

Aaron smiled, “Okay, it should be done in a few minutes. Have a seat.”

“Thanks,” she gave a small smile, “Olivia was nice, but she kept asking a lot of questions about what happened outside and my family... and I had to leave.”

Eric held Enid’s hand, “I get it. I had a really hard time adjusting and trusting people. That’s why we wanted the recruiter job. It’s hard for the people on the inside to understand. We are hoping to bring more outsiders to make the community stronger.” 

“That’s smart.” 

“Okay folks, dinner is ready. Enid, can I get you something to drink?”

“Some water that I don’t have to boil would be nice.”

“Coming right up.”

“Eric?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I stay over tonight?” 

“Of course. Whatever makes you feel safe.”

“T-Thank you...” she started shaking, and Eric noticed the tears running down her cheeks. Immediately, made his way over to her and embraced her, “thank you,” she sniffed into his shoulder, “I just miss my parents so much. I was so focused on just surviving, it didn’t really hit me until now.”

“That feeling won’t go away, but you can still grow and find things that make you happy,” he pulled away, sitting back in his chair, “when my parents got in a car accident, I was the nurse on call at the time. We didn’t know their identities because the accident was so bad. I was doing CPR on my mom when I found out. It was devastating, but I had Aaron, and you have us. It’s going to be okay.”

Aaron came back to the table with the food and drinks, “Is everything okay?”

“Yep. We were just talking about family. Enid’s going stay over.”

“Sounds good! The bed downstairs is open.”

With that, the three of them ate their spaghetti and talked as if they were a family. Aaron and Eric knew then that what they were doing was important, and they realized the had made a new friend in the process.


	8. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Aaron prepare for their second run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that what a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.

Eric propped his head up on his hand, watching Aaron slumber as the first rays of morning light peeked through the blinds. Aaron’s brow was relaxed, his expression peaceful, which meant he wasn’t locked in one of the many recurring nightmares they both seemed to suffer from more and more frequently. His waves of curls were even more unruly after being mashed against the pillow all night, and Eric chuckled softly to himself knowing Aaron would grunt in annoyance at his own reflection once he woke up. He lightly ran his slender fingers through the delicate curls. Pressing a tender kiss to Aaron’s forehead, Eric quietly slipped out of bed and made his way downstairs to start breakfast. 

It had been about a month and a half after their first run, and they had made several more, going farther and farther each time. They didn’t have much luck other than scraping together some supplies to bring back, but they did meet a few new people. Some friendlier than others. During the last two runs, they had encountered some very hostile survivors. Needless to say, both men had come back with limps, leaning on each other for support as their injuries from walkers and humans alike were pretty severe. On a different occasion, they had to exile three men who didn’t work out. For a week after, Aaron had been the most disappointed Eric had seen him in months. 

Trying to shake the bad thoughts away, he looked around the downstairs of their home. Over the past month and a half, the couple had made the space theirs. The put up the many license plates they pulled off of cars on their runs and framed pictures they took with a camera they found in a shop. Their photo albums and journals that survived also had a place on their bookshelf. Coming out of his thoughts, he turned back to assembling breakfast. 

With supplies starting to get low, Eric was having to learn how to be a little more creative in the kitchen and find substitutes for things like butter and oil and eggs. As much as Aaron hated applesauce, it usually was the best substitute, so Eric would add it to recipes and simply omit telling him about it.

With their apple trees ripe for the picking, apples were in abundance, and the small garden that Eric had started in their backyard was putting out some nice zucchini and tomatoes. Having grown up on farmlands in the Appalachians, Eric had watched his mother and grandmother make almost every meal from scratch. Armed with years of recipes, he set to making fresh apple zucchini muffins.  
Just as he was pouring the batter into the muffin pan, he heard Aaron trotting down the stairs with a sleepy yawn, and smiled to himself. "Morning, babe."

Aaron padded barefoot across the wood flooring to where Eric was working at the counter. Warm arms encircled Eric's waist as Aaron pressed up against his back, nuzzling against his lover's neck. 

"Morning," came the sleepy response. 

"What're you making?"

"Muffins." Eric replied simply, knowing Aaron would make a face if he knew precisely what kind before he tried them.

Aaron kissed his shoulder, moving back so that Eric could put the pan in the oven and set the timer, then opened his arms as Eric stepped into them, greeting his lover with a warm and lingering 'good morning' kiss. "Sleep okay?"

"Mhm," Eric replied, resting his head on Aaron's shoulder and holding him loosely around the waist. "No dreams. What about you?"

"No dreams that I remember."

It was almost cause for celebration when their dreams weren't filled with the horrors of death that surrounded them now. Eric lifted his head and pursed his lips for another kiss, which Aaron happily obliged. 

"Coffee?"

"We still have some?" Aaron asked, eyebrows raising with surprised delight.

"Not the good stuff, just that really weak instant crap, but it's better than nothing." Eric shrugged.

"Coffee's coffee at this point. We should go on a run for more supplies,” Aaron half shrugged in response and Eric kissed him once more before filling the kettle with water and putting it on the stove. Aaron moved to sit on one of the bar stools, scrubbing his hand over his face to wipe the sleep from his eyes as he yawned again. "What are you going to do today?"

“Deanna and Reg wanted to start a new patch of crops, and I said I would lend a hand. I Figured I could give them my expertise on that. Denise is working on the infirmary today. What about you?" 

“I’ll probably try to come up with a route for our next trip. Hopefully one that won’t get us killed, eaten, tortured or injured. You know just the basics.” 

“You don’t have to do that alone, okay? We’re a team. Don’t put that kind of a weight on your shoulders. Lord knows it’s not your fault, and I would much rather have you planning than our neighbors,” Eric said, stripping away Aaron’s guilt.

Aaron smiled reaching for his hand, “Is Enid going to join us?” 

Eric looked towards the spare room they had for Enid. She stayed over quite a bit as she was having issues adjusting, “I think she is spending the day with Deanna. She wants Enid to be a leader in the community. Honestly, she would be ten times better than the homophobes living here.” 

Aaron was quiet for a minute, chewing the inside of his lower lip, and Eric looked at him with sadness, rounding the island in the kitchen to stand next to Aaron, a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

The timer sounded on the counter and Eric pressed a kiss to Aaron's forehead before moving to silence it and take the muffins out of the oven, carefully pressing the tops to test if they were done. Aaron fetched down a couple of plates from the cupboard while Eric retrieved their coffee cups and made the best coffee he could manage with what he had.

“Do you want to go over the next run?” Asked Eric, holding open the front door.

“I would like to, if you’re okay with that.”

“Yeah let’s do it. I’ve got a good feeling about this one.”

Armed with muffins and coffee, the two moved to the front porch and sat on the steps to enjoy their breakfast as the rest of the community began to wake up. On days like this, with the warm sun peeking through the trees as it rose in the sky, and the dewy smell of morning still lingering, it was easier to forget about the horrors that lay beyond the walls of the Safe Zone; and that's precisely what both Aaron and Eric chose to do as they sipped coffee and ate their muffins.

And once again, Eric managed to get away with using applesauce without Aaron knowing about it.  
********************************************  
A few days had passed, and Eric and Aaron were about to head out on their next run. This time, the two of them were heading out farther than they had ever gone before. Because they would be traveling beyond the city of DC, they opted to take two vehicles including an RV. They both gave Deanna a final goodbye and warm hugs to Enid before the headed out. 

“They’ll be okay,” Deanna reassured Enid.

“I wish I could be out there with them.”

“We need you here where you can be a real leader. I know the outside is familiar, but you’re safe.”

“You don’t have nightmares like I do. You don’t hear Eric and Aaron screaming in their sleep. They get it. They are my family, and I feel safer with them.” Enid reminded Deanna as she turned to leave. Little to Deanna’s knowledge, Enid was planning on grabbing her bag and jumping the walls to escape for a few hours.


	9. Rick’s Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Eric recruit Rick’s Group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that what a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.

His hair looked like it was ablaze in the last rays of sunlight. Aaron had a strange feeling of foreboding for their mission while looking at Eric. They had made the decision to finally approach the group that they had been following for days, and everything seemed to be warning him to wait. Even the weather was starting to pick up as though ready to throw a storm in their path.

“Are you sure we’re ready for this? They still feel so unpredictable.” Eric turned to look back at him, frowning. “I’m worried.”

“I know, but I don’t know if any more time watching is going to help. They’re getting close.” He shrugged and stepped out of the RV. The sky was darkening quickly, but the last light was still drawing his attention to Eric’s red hair. “They haven’t turned on one another, even though they clearly are lacking food and water supplies. There are more women than men, and they seem to be happy staying together even though we haven’t seen many romantic connections between them. Even if they are paranoid, it seems more like they are circling their wagons to protect each other than anything.”

Eric nodded, he knew all of this too, but understood Aaron’s need to repeat it all. Hearing it out loud made it feel more secure. “I still worry. We don’t know how they might react to a stranger. They could hurt you.”

“Let’s get inside, I think it might storm.” He waited for Eric to get into the vehicle before following and closing the door. “Do you want soup?”

Eric crossed his arms, leaning against the cabinets, “I know you don’t want to talk about it, but that doesn’t make me worry any less.”

“I know.” He turned away, getting the pot and can of soup ready in the small kitchenette. “I don’t want to dismiss your worry, I just don’t know how anything can change. I don’t like the idea of leaving you alone while I go to meet them either. We’ve seen so many people passing through on foot, and these vehicles could be a temptation for any one of them.” He heard Eric move to get bowls and spoons out, and turned again to face him, “I think it will be safest if I can approach one or two of the women first. I’ll wait for a good opportunity, but if nothing happens we can wait another day and watch to see where they go from here. They might want to stay at that barn for a couple days to hunt now that they have some shelter.”

“The brunette, Maggie, or the one with the sword, Michonne.” Eric nodded slowly, “They would be the ones I’d pick. They seem level-headed and observant, and they act as protectors but not as paranoid as some of the others.”

“I agree. I’ll hope for one of them, and wait for the right moment.”

The two ate in silence as the storm whipped around them, finding comfort in each other’s presence. As soon as they finished, they cleaned the dishes and turned in for the night, holding each other tight, never knowing if this would be the last time. 

Few hours passed and Aaron could not sleep. He went over the plan thousands of times in his head as he listened to the storm and the moans of walkers gradually coming closer to the RV. Suddenly, he felt the body in his arms jerked as Eric woke suddenly. Aaron quickly put his hand over Eric’s mouth, as he could still hear the moans coming from outside the RV.

“Shhh, they just started passing us and I don’t think they noticed anything.” Aaron whispered to him as he removed his hand from Eric’s mouth. “Sorry, I wasn’t sure if you’d make a noise when you woke so suddenly.”

Eric shook his head, “I understand.” He didn’t want to continue whispering, for fear that the dead moving around outside might hear, but it was a comfort to hear Aaron when they were alone together in these situations.

He relaxed slightly as Aaron rubbed his chest, “You should go back to sleep. I’ll stay awake until they’ve all gone by us.”

Eric snorted softly, “Like I could sleep with the noise they’re making out there.” He felt Aaron’s laugh against his shoulder, but they fell silent again, listening for a break in the herd outside.

The night seemed to pass slowly, and it took a long time before the noise outside faded. By that time they were both more asleep than awake, and Eric sighed deeply as he finally felt a little safer again. 

No matter what precautions they took, he would always be on alert when there was the chance of danger, and when they were outside the walls there was always the chance for danger. Aaron tightened his arm around Eric for a moment, “Now sleep, we’ll have to be up again soon.”  
********************************************  
The whole plan went to shit faster than Aaron could have imagined. Currently, he was sitting in a barn with his hands tied behind his back, with a man with severe trust issues— not that Aaron blamed him. 

He could still see that these people were good, it was just getting them to trust him that would be the challenge. He knew his community needed people like them. When the rest of the group trickled in, making changes to him and Eric’s already well thought out plan, he could only think of Eric. They hadn’t been this apart in so long and it was making him impatient. 

The changes the group made would make their journey back to Alexandria unpredictable and almost impossible. If Eric fired that flare, hell, he could have already fired it and Aaron would have no way of knowing. The thought of Eric dead or injured tore at his heart, making him nauseous for it was his worst nightmare. He only thought of Eric. He could not lead his husband into danger. 

To his horror, not long after they hit the road, they streets were filled with walkers. Aaron would have cursed Rick’s group for changing up the plans if he hadn’t been rendered speechless by the sight of a bright flare lighting up the sky.

“Shit,” panic rose within his whole body like it had when the man in the basement was torturing Eric, “I need to leave. This is over. Let me out,” Aaron whimpered. The voices around him were drowned out as he struggled to break free. He couldn’t lose the love of his life, “I need to get out of here. It’s over. Let me out!” Fear gripped him as he struggled, thoughts of Eric in pain or...dead, swam through his head.

The next few moments were all a blur as he was putting down walkers in the woods. He followed Rick and his group to a shelter that looked like a garage, hoping Eric would be there too.

“Eric?... Eric?!” He frantically called, knowing this would be his best chance of reuniting with his only family.

“In here!” He heard someone call from one of the rooms. He knew that voice anywhere, and he had never felt so relieved in his life. 

“Eric!” He yelled, not being able to control himself. Once he stepped inside the room Eric was in, his panic began to rise again once he saw him on the ground, “Eric?” A million possibilities flew through his mind. He could be seriously injured, bleeding out, or worse, bit, dying, only moments to liv—

“I'm okay,” Eric assured him, smiling at the sight of his lover, “It's like a volleyball injury. It's a broken ankle. At least that's what Maggie said. I like her...” he knew he could only do so much to comfort Aaron. He carried so much guilt, even before the apocalypse, and Eric knew it ate him alive, “It's not a big deal.” 

“Oh, my God,” Aaron whimpered. 

“I'll just go to the infirmary when we get back,” he reminded him, understanding that his worry was not just about the ankle, but the thought of being separated and helpless. 

“Oh...” Aaron sobbed, shifting from guilt about Eric’s injury to relief that the worst had not happened. He was so close. Too close to losing him. He cupped Eric’s cheeks and passionately kissed him. Their mouths moving together like they had just reunited after not seeing each other for years. Eric brought his hand up to run his ran through Aaron’s sweaty hair, while the other ran over his shoulder. They reluctantly pulled apart, letting go of the breath they both held since they first went their separate ways, holding each other’s hands. 

“When I saw that flare go up, I... I thought...” Aaron felt like he could breathe yet.

“You were worried, were you?” Eric said sweetly, trying to let Aaron know he could relax. 

“Yeah...” Aaron still looked close to tears as he sighed and sat down next to his husband, holding his hand like his life depended on it. 

“This is your fault, you know?” 

Aaron managed a laugh, Eric’s humor could always bring him back down to Earth, which was one of the many reasons why he loved him, “Is that so?”

Eric’s face shifted from playful to serious, showing Aaron that he meant what he was about to say, “Because I love you. And because when I'm worried, I do stupid things. And when I do stupid things, I wind up underneath a rust bucket surrounded by roamers who roll a rear passenger tire onto my left ankle.”

Though the situation was in no way funny, Aaron couldn’t help but chuckle at how relieved he was that Eric was okay. 

“Hey, something good came out of today,” he handed Aaron his pack, “While I was waiting for you, I searched through the neighborhood, and I found that.” He watched Aaron’s face suddenly drop, guilt practically radiating off of him, “You lost the license plates.” Eric observed with a smirk. 

“I lost the car,” Aaron admitted, sorry he couldn’t share Eric’s excitement as he laughed. 

“Maybe it's for the best. That monstrosity out front can run. It's so ugly, it'll scare the roamers away.” At that, both men couldn’t help but laugh. Everything was so simple when the two of them were together. Even at the worst times, they could lighten the other’s mood, but the feeling of dread couldn’t help but linger as Aaron heard footsteps from Rick’s group nearing them. As Rick entered the room, and Eric introduced himself, Aaron couldn’t help but feel protective over his husband. 

Everything would have gone smoothly if not for Rick’s distrust putting the love of his life in danger. Putting his anger aside, he knew he had to thank Maggie, and the others who had protected him. Thanking people for not immediately killing you was such a low standard, but it was the reality now. His anger, however, came to the surface once more when Rick threatened to separate them again, and that was one thing he couldn’t let happen. This run had too many close calls. 

“The only way you’re going to stop me being with him right now is by shooting me.” As he uttered that sentence, Aaron felt his spine go ramrod straight, all his muscles tensing with the potential of violence. 

All day around this group, he’d been trying to keep his body language open and friendly, knowing that people on edge would read something into every little thing he said and did. Admittedly, he hadn’t been the best at predicting what this particular group would do, but some things were universal.

When Rick showed no signs of getting out of the way, Aaron took a step forward, mentally daring him to do something about it. He’d been through hell to get to this group, and Eric had been through hell trying to back him up and there was no way they were going to be separated just because this man was overly paranoid. He was stopped in his tracks by the man who had saved him in the forest, Glenn, he was pretty sure was his name. He tried not to eavesdrop on their whispered conversation, even though he was less than two steps from them. It sounded pretty personal, despite the public nature of the conversation. Aaron got the feeling it wouldn’t be the last such conversation. Rick did give in, and stepped back a little. 

Aaron didn’t give him much of a chance to get out of the way before he barged past and walked back into the small back room where Eric was lying, broken ankle still in its makeshift splint and propped up on what looked like an old sofa cushion. Eric was leaning back against another similar cushion, his eyes closed and his face drawn a little, the pain starting to creep back in at the corners of his mouth and skin around his eyes. The sight of him sent a thrill of joy and relief through Aaron’s body, all over again. He had meant what he had said to the group outside. The debt of Eric’s life was a large one and Aaron would pay it back in full.

Eric’s eyes flicked open and he smiled, waving a hand to beckon Aaron over as he asked. “Said what you needed to say?”

“You were listening?”

Eric shrugged. “I heard my name, and you trying to get yourself shot on my behalf. Again. I’d say it wasn’t necessary, but I’m kind of pleased we’ll be together tonight. Rick doesn’t trust easily, does he?”

Aaron settled back onto his spot on the floor, taking Eric’s hand again as he replied. “No. They’re like feral dogs. Dangerous to everyone who’s not family.”

“They saved me.”

Aaron allowed that with a nod of his head. “Just confirms that we do need them in Alexandria. They’re not bad people. Anyway, enough about Rick’s group. Are you okay?”

“Apart from the broken ankle? Fine now I know where you are. Travelling at night was such a bad idea, especially on that highway. Did you not tell them that we hadn’t cleared it yet?”

Aaron gave Eric a look that encompassed everything he wanted to say about Rick’s decision to take Highway 23 instead of the one he knew to be safe and Eric just laughed. After a couple of seconds, Aaron joined in, and let the laughter wash away some of the nerves that were still on edge what with the roamers and the terrifying midnight drive, not to mention people that they didn’t know. Rick acted like his group were the only wary ones left in the world, but Aaron and Eric had spent days watching this group before they’d even considered approaching them. Trust was a two way street. 

As the laughter trailed off, Eric tipped his head back and closed his eyes. Aaron reached out with his spare hand and gently held Eric’s face, thumb slowly stroking over one high cheekbone. Eric smiled and squinted at Aaron, barely opening his eyes in order to see him and whispered. “That’s nice.”

“I know.” Aaron replied, not stopping the motion of his hand before he leaned in and kissed Eric on the forehead, feeling the love and tenderness he felt towards this man swell up inside him as he felt the warmth of Eric’s skin against his lips. As he pulled back, he saw that Eric’s eyes were closed, and his breathing was deep and slow. His hand in Aaron’s was lax. 

He found himself being perfectly content to hold Eric’s hand in one of his and rest his other hand on Eric’s chest to feel him breath. That slow rise-and-fall was one the most reassuring sights Aaron had seen since the world went to hell.

A short cough from behind him caught Aaron’s attention and he turned his head, deliberately not moving from his position in front of Eric or changing the small display of affection that was their hands tangled together. Standing at the entrance to the back room was a pretty young woman, one of the two women he had initially approached; holding Aaron’s rucksack in one hand, a blanket tucked under the same arm that held the rucksack, and her spare hand resting on the handle of a knife tucked into her belt.  
She took a step forward and held the stuff out. “Here.”

Hesitating for a second, Aaron gently detangled himself from Eric and stood, taking the pack and the blanket. It wasn’t one of theirs and he glanced back over at the woman. “Thank you, uh, Maggie, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“This blanket isn’t ours, though.”

Maggie acknowledged that with a tilt of her head and replied. “I know. Figured one more wouldn’t hurt you. Help keep him comfortable.” She nodded towards Eric’s sleeping figure.

“Thank you.” He turned and crouched down by Eric’s side, putting his pack next to Eric’s and unfolding the blanket, carefully draping it over Eric, tucking it in around him in order to keep as much of the chill in the air away from him. The broken ankle would have to stay exposed, unfortunately, as it was more important that it stayed elevated, but the rest of him would at least be warm. Maggie came over as well and carefully checked Eric’s ankle, her fingers light and barely touching, stopping every time Eric stirred.

“The man you were with, in the car earlier. Not Rick.”

Aaron frowned at the odd statement, “Glenn?”

“Yeah. He said you went crazy when you saw the flare go off. That you even managed to take Michonne out before you ran off into the forest.”

“I would do anything for him,” Aaron didn’t really know what to say. This felt less like trying to have a conversation and more like Maggie had something to say to him, in a roundabout sort of way. That was all he could say, all that he was sure of. He needed to make these people see he was a person too, not just a burden. After that, he decided to stay quiet and wait for her to come to the point.

Maggie flicked her hair as she sat back on her heels and fixed her pale eyes on Aaron as she continued. “It was a brave thing to do,” She tilted her head. “Glenn’s my husband.”

After a couple of seconds of silence, Aaron commented. “I had wondered.”

She smiled to herself. “I didn’t know him before. He just turned up one day.” She took a breath. “Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that I get it. I’ve done dumb things for Glenn and he’s done dumb things for me. And if the roles had been reversed… I would have run out into the forest after that flare as well.”

Aaron took the sentence for the olive branch that it was and nodded, smiling wryly. “I’m pretty sure you would have handled yourself better than me.”

That got him a proper smile out of her. Whilst women did absolutely nothing for him, Maggie’s proper smile was quite attractive. As she got to her feet, she said. 

“Maybe. He’s brave, though, that man of yours. Did you know him before?”

“I did.” Aaron looked at Eric’s sleeping face, a sight as familiar to him as his own face, before rummaging through their packs for their own bedding. “I’ve known him for years. Loved him for about the same. Must be at least eight years.”

“Knowing him or loving him?”

Aaron grinned at her ruefully. “Like I said, it’s about the same either way. During the first few days of the outbreak, we were at this farm, and I asked him to marry me. I know that we can’t legally be married but we figured that since murder wasn’t against the law, there were no rules about our marriage anymore.... look, I get why you don’t trust us. The outbreak wasn’t necessarily kind to us.”

“You’re outsiders? How long were you traveling?”

“We’ve only been in Alexandria for a month and a half. When we got there, it had been a year and a couple months of being outside. Eric.... Eric was dying. They took us in. It will be an adjustment, but we can help you too.”

Maggie nodded and smiled, “Well, I’ll leave you to rest. You look as exhausted as him.”

As she walked out, Aaron finished pulling out the blankets they had with them. He’d give anything to have the sleeping bags they’d found a few months back, but they’d been abandoned to a bunch of roamers almost as quickly when they’d had pack up and leave in a hurry, when the group they’d been tracking had been swarmed. They hadn’t stuck around to see the end of that particular group of survivors. It wouldn’t have been pretty.

He laid out one of the blankets on the floor, on Eric’s uninjured side, and lay down, leaning his head on Eric’s shoulder and carefully putting one arm around his waist. Eric hummed in contentment as Aaron settled in, pulling their second blanket over to cover himself, doubling checking one last time that Eric was as comfortable as he could be, before closing his eyes and letting his exhaustion carry him away to unconsciousness.


	10. Back to Alexandria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Eric bring Rick’s group back to Alexandria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.

He waited until Noah had moved back into the main area of the RV before he turned his attention back to the sleeping lump sprawled out on the bed beside him.

"Light weight," he murmured affectionately, letting his thumb brush against the knob of his lover's wrist as Eric's chest rose and fell. Soothing and rhythmic in a way that made him realize just how tired he was as he ran his hands through his hair. Tugging at the strands just a bit too hard, as if hoping the sudden flare of discomfort would help him focus.  
It didn't. But then again, he hadn't slept much for the past three weeks, so he figured that was what he got for pushing himself. God, was he ready to go home. Getting Rick's group this far had been a marathon in itself. And despite the fact that they were nearly there – nearly safe – he knew it was far from over. He still had to get them through the introductions and help ease the way through the transition period.

It wasn't that he was worried the others would reject them, it was more a matter of getting them out of the habit of acting like a pack of feral dogs. Aaron had a lot of sympathy, like them, they'd been out on their own for too long – barely getting by, barely surviving - and it showed. They were going to have to learn how to live again like it did with them an Enid. It was going to take time. Maybe even a whole lot of time. 

He winced, thinking of the long days ahead. Probably more time than everyone's patience was up for, if he was being honest. He hadn't seen a group so badly off in a long time. Constantly on the verge of falling apart, despite their blinding loyalty to one another. They were tight knit, of course. Some of them more than others. But each and every one was valued in some way, cared for. Even those he hadn't seen wield a weapon once in the entire three weeks they'd had them under surveillance.

They hadn't turned on each other.  
Not once.  
That was what made them special.  
That was why they needed them.  
Why he and Eric were out here in the first   
place.

He pressed the heels of his palms against twitching lids, half wondering if there was a smell to exhaustion as he forced himself to sit up straight. Blinking away the star-spattered fog of over-exposure as a ray of pure sunlight escaped the blinds and illuminated the curve of his partner's face.

The small smile that spread in response was unavoidable. Having to resist the urge to smooth ruffled red hair as the man shifted in his sleep. Lips parting fractionally as a soft snuffling – too delicate to be called a snore – swirled with the dust motes in the air above their heads.

They'd given Eric a dose of painkillers with breakfast, going with the idea that he should probably have something already in his system before they got him up and into the RV. Eric had fussed a bit about it. But he'd insisted. Having no desire to repeat the events of the night before when he'd helped him up to take a piss and nearly ended up picking them both off the floor.

It had been so bad Eric hadn't even been able to speak. Deaf to his worried questions as he'd paled, grimacing in agony. Face ashen and dripping with sweat as bony fingers sunk deep into the curve of his forearm, biting down on the inside of his cheek to keep the howl unvoiced. Well aware that at least a handful of eyes were watching their every move as they waited for the pain to subside.

The round trip from the nearest clump of bushes to the bed had been an exercise in learning how to scream without sound. Even when Tara had appeared – sleepy, silent and rumpled - in the stoop to support his other side as they half carried Eric back to the musty nest of cushions and blankets, it'd still taken more out of him than he was comfortable with.

He'd only given him the minimum dose, but they still ended up hitting him through a loop. To the point where by the time they got him settled on the little bed in the rear he was dopy and content. Blinking sleepily and leaning back against him shamelessly as he made faces at the baby. Earning himself a grudgingly thoughtful look from both Carol and Daryl as Judith squealed happily in her brother's arms.

And while he knew Eric hadn't exactly been at his most coherent, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about their conversation as the others packed up the rest of their gear. Taking a moment to huddle close and talk quietly outside before jamming into the vehicles and angling their tiny little convoy towards home.

"They told me terrible things, you know," Eric imparted when they were finally left alone, voice gently slurring. Blue eyes glassy and flagging down towards half-mast as the RV jolted over a pot-hole. "Before you got back. About the people they met. They didn't say much, but it was bad. I could tell. They haven't just lost people, Aaron."

"It makes sense, you know. Why they're different from the others," Eric continued, after a pause. Expression scrunching – like he was a few inches away from a smile – before he tangled their fingers together, the picture of graceful patience.

"I know," he said quietly. Tone edging towards grudging as his eyes caught on the splint-wrapped bandages that were keeping the man's ankle more or less straight.

"The world got ugly," Eric remarked, not having to tell Aaron twice. They had been through ordeals as well, sometimes for the sake of bringing people like Rick and his group to safety. He leaned in and kissed him gently, eyes fond as he looked up at him in that way he always did – half alluring, half ridiculous – that never failed to send a curl of warmth pooling in his gut.  
Eric yawned softly as Aaron looked at him with a look of pure love, grazing his lips over the man's knuckles as Eric shifted sleepily, fisting at the blankets lazily as he brought them up to his chin. He didn't know if he could handle this world without him.

"They were worth it, you know," Eric hummed, holding onto consciousness by a thread's length, eyes feathering closed. Long fingers kneading at the blankets as he squeezed his hand pointedly. "Worth the risk."

A sting of unfamiliar selfishness rose thick in the back of his throat, violent enough to steal the words he wanted to say before Eric answered for him. As perceptive as ever, despite being mostly asleep.

"…Greedy." Eric admonished, as if reading his thoughts. Tone playful and unconsciously loose with his vowels as his breathing slowed. Tapering off to sleep before he could bring himself to respond.  
He shook his head, fingers flexing. Waiting until the man's grip grew lax before he gently untangled their hands and took a sip of water. Listening idly to the muted sounds of conversation floating in from the front compartment as he tried to pin-point what he was feeling. Part of him agreed, of course. He was being selfish. Hell, he'd been ready to call off the entire thing when he'd seen that flare. And yet-  
The sound of muted laughter, hesitant but genuine, made him quirk his lip. Rubbing his hand over a couple days worth of golden-brown stubble as someone – Eugene, maybe – suggested a game of cards. Eric was usually right, anyway.

All he knew was that he owed them more than he could ever repay.  
And for right now, that was all that mattered.   
********************************************  
When they arrived, Aaron reluctantly let Eric go through the gates, watching him as Denise helped carry him to the infirmary. Now he had to act like a peacekeeper between the people from the community and Ricky group. Often times it was a rough adjustment, but with this crew, it was going to be so much worse. He told himself he would deal with showing them around and introducing people, but he would leave the rules to Deanna. 

He showed the group to their houses and let them know where and when to meet with Deanna, making sure they were comfortable. With some outsiders, he would try to give them a hand and support them through the transition, but in this case, he decided to give them space. He let Rick know that he was just four houses down and made his way down the street. As he approached the porch, he saw Denise leaving their house with her bag full of medical supplies.

“How is he?”

“His whole ankle is crushed! What the hell happened out there?”

Aaron winced, “Is he in a lot of pain?”

“Yeah, pretty much when he isn’t sleeping. Enid stopped by to check on him too.”

Aaron felt tears prickling behind his eyes. Though they had faced worse, the stress he didn’t allow himself to feel during the mission was catching up to him. He rubbed his hands over his eyes, “Thank you for everything, Denise. It’s so nice having people like you around.”

“That means a lot, Aaron, and it’s no problem. You and Eric are pretty much my best friends,” she said pulling him into a hug. She let go and gave Aaron a few bottles of medication. Just give him two of these every three hours and elevate. Ice or heat wouldn’t hurt either.”

“Thanks again, Denise,” he said shakily.

“Hey, don’t worry, Eric’s going to be fine. If you need anything, just holler. You both do a lot for the community, and I’m here for you.”

Aaron sniffed and waved goodbye as she headed back to the infirmary. He slowly opened the door to their house and headed up the stairs with the medicine. He peaked in the doorway and saw lover sleeping peacefully bed, his foot up on a pillow and his arm reaching out to Aaron’s side of the bed. Aaron wanted nothing more than to hold him, but he had to take a shower first. He grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down a note for Eric in case he woke up:

“Eric, I’m in the shower. I will be out in a few. Love you, sweetheart.”

He gently stoked Eric’s hair; it had always comforted him in the past. Eventually, Eric would need to wash soon too, but they would cross that bridge when they got to it. He kissed Eric’s forehead, lingering in the peaceful moment, pulling back when he heard Eric sigh in his sleep.

As Aaron stood under the hot water, he couldn’t help but sob into his hands, letting out all of the tension and fear he had during last night. There is no feeling like thinking you have lost the love of your life, and Aaron couldn’t shake that feeling. Though it was naive to think that feeling would go away from being in the walls for two months, he never got used to it, and never wanted to. 

When his sobs subsided to sniffs, he stepped out of the shower and headed straight to his husband. Carefully, he laid down beside Eric, resting his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arm around his waist. He swore he could listen to Eric’s heart beating forever.

“You are so beautiful, you know that?” He whispered, pulling Eric close, not expecting him to answer.

“Hmm, glad you think so,” Eric hummed sleepily, “What time is it?” 

“Hey, you,” he gently kissed Eric’s neck, “it’s about 6:00. How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

“Drowsy...but the pain isn’t as bad.”

“Eric... I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

“Aaron, look at me,” Eric said, nudging Aaron’s chin so that he could look at him, “You are not responsible for the things that happen out there. You need to let go  
of your guilt, babe. You know I love you, and you know I’m right.”

That was all Aaron needed to hear, “I love you too.... I was just so scared. I felt helpless.”

“I know, but you know I’m not helpless. I would have done anything to get back to you,” he kissed the top of Aaron’s head, feeling the exhaustion creep up on him, “How is Rick’s group?”

Aaron sighed, “I don’t know. I left them with Deanna, but they know where to find me if they need anything. I just had to take a break.”

“Hmm. I’m glad you did.”

Aaron snuggled closer, “Me too. I know for a fact Daryl is going to be outside the walls in less than 24 hours. I could tell he was itching to get out already.”

“He has a good heart. You should talk to him more, outside the walls. If you trust him, maybe he could fill in for me until I heal?”

“Yeah, that’s actually a pretty good idea. If I get Daryl to trust me, I think the rest might follow.”

“I’m a genius, babe, what can I say,” Eric smiled into Aaron’s hair.

Aaron chuckled, “You are hopped up on pain pills,” he tightened his hold on Eric, determined to never let him go. 

“That’s beside the point,” Eric mumbled, already falling back to sleep in Aaron’s strong arms.

“Get some rest, baby.”


	11. The Recruiting Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Eric disagree about whether Eric should continue being a recruiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.

Aaron’s prediction about Daryl leaving had been spot on. That night, Daryl has joined the couple for spaghetti night, which had become a tradition after their runs. Aaron had opened up to the hunter, and it paid off. Daryl agreed to be Eric’s replacement, and most importantly he had earned his trust. Daryl no longer saw Aaron and Eric as weak strangers; they were survivors who could take care of themselves and the community. 

"So, how did the recruiting conversation go?" Eric asked, looking up from the sink as he leaned against the counter, buried up to the elbows in suds scrubbing at the pasta pot.

He sighed, dampening down on his natural urge to mother hen as he watched his partner wobble - in imminent danger of tipping to port as he balanced on only one of his crutches.

"Okay, I think," he replied, shutting the door to the garage. Wiping his hands on the flat of his jeans as the musky tang of motor oil clung in the crevices. "Weirdly enough, you spilling the beans made it easier in the long run. He isn't exactly one to beat around the bush about anything. Too many words make him nervous."

"Was he interested?" Eric asked, abandoning the deep pot for something a bit easier to handle. Nearly tipping right over as he plucked up one of the wine glasses by the stem, tapping at the glass with a triumphant flick of soapy water.

"Enough to agree to it," he returned, firmly ignoring his boyfriend's protests as he came in from behind, steadying him with the firm of his side as he redirected the faucet so that he was able to rinse as Eric washed.

"Really? What did he say?"

"Basically that he had nothing better to do, so why not?" he answered, making liberal use of quotation marks with his free hand as he started stacking the dishes on the drying rack. "This is exactly what he needs and he knows it. It's an acceptable middle ground. He's been looking for a reason to try. And this is it."

Eric just made a thoughtful noise. "Well, I hope he doesn't get too comfortable, this is only temporary, remember?" Eric finally remarked, spitting out what his brain had been chewing on almost nonchalantly. Almost like it hadn't been the cause of more than a few minor squabbles that day.

"Eric," he sighed, knuckling at the back of his neck. Sensing an invisible thunder cloud building overhead as Eric's hands clenched white around the edge of the sink.

"Aaron," he parroted back, giving him a side eye as he drained the sink and rinsed suds off his arms. Alluringly wet and freckled as he fixed him with a look that was a bit too serious for what he had planned for the rest of the evening.  
This time the sigh was audible.

"Can we not do this now?" he posed quietly, fiddling around with the dish towel before Eric rescued it from his clutches and shook the wrinkles out. "I know we need to hash this out and I know it isn't going to be pretty but- can we not? Not tonight?"

“I just can't believe that you think so little of me— after all we’ve been through,” 

Eric's expression was crestfallen.  
It was a testimony to the closeness and comfort the couple shared that Eric felt safe enough to let a clouded streak of hurt obscure his normally warm and friendly brown eyes. The sight, however, sliced deeply into Aaron’s heart.

“I think the world of you.” He gently ran his thumb along the breadth of Eric's prominent knuckles.

“Really?” Eric snarked with bittersweet abandon, “Because kicking me off the recruiting team and replacing me with a complete stranger doesn't exactly scream 'confidence’.”

Eric had already tenuously agreed to being replaced on their two man recruiting team—temporarily—and that was all Aaron wanted to accomplish tonight.  
He smiled cautiously, loitering in the back alley of hopeful relief. He collected Eric's hands and gently worked them with his fingers.

Eric sighed happily. He loved Aaron's smile and was ridiculously giddy that he was the reason for its appearance. However, he knew his man extremely well.

He leaned forward and kissed Aaron's temple. Nuzzling jaw against Aaron’s cheek, he whispered, “Nice try. But you aren't off the hook,” Eric paused for a moment, “Are you disappointed in me?”

“No! Never disappointed.” Aaron’s body seized involuntarily.

“Then what is this? Why have I been fired?”

"Because it scared the hell out of me.” Aaron reached for Eric's hands without response. He draped his fingers over them anyway, “I nearly had a coronary when I saw that damn emergency flare.” There was an aching sadness in his voice. “I stopped thinking about anything but getting to you. Screw the mission. Leave the recruits to the roamers,” Aaron pleaded, “Please cut me some slack on this. I need you to stay home where I can know that you're safe.”

“Safe?” Eric cracked the air with a horrible thunder clap of laughter, “What, here? Inside the walls with these people?“ He gestured widely, indicating the immediate world around them, “I cannot believe you. After everything! Everything we have been through, everything I have been through. I’m not afraid, and I am certainly not helpless. Why do you want to leave me behind?”

Aaron righted himself and refolded his leg, once again abutting his lap along Eric's thigh, “I would never choose to leave you behind anywhere. I always want you by my side,” With a shuddering breath he concluded, “But after this last shit show of a run, I realize that I haven't ever really kept you safe out there.”

Eric over-emphasized his words, “That's the point.” He sighed deeply, “You don't need to worry about me. The ankle insanity not withstanding, I can take care of myself. I thought we just established that.”

Aaron looked at him with sadness. “I don't want you to have to take care of yourself. And I don't want your life at risk, period.” He shook his head in remorse, “Alexandria is cold and unwelcoming and I hate leaving you to face it alone, “He swallowed hard. “...but it isn't lethal.”

Eric countered, “Is it supposed to be okay with me that you risk your life by being out there alone?” He sighed, “I need you to understand that as much as you need me safe, I need you safe. There's no way I can know from here if you're okay out there.”

Aaron tapped the side of a loose fist lightly on Eric's lap, “You'd still be alive.”

“Without you? That's no life. I'm not budging on this, Aaron. We are a team and I am getting back out there when this disaster heals. You're just going to have to get used to the idea,” Eric stated, hobbling a bit as he wobbled towards the table to liberate his other crutch. 

“You’re right. I-I’m sorry,” Aaron whispered shakily, his demeanor crumbling, “It’s not you. It’s me. The past few runs combined with the nightmares... I’m just scared. But,” Aaron said smiling, pulling Eric into his arms and leading him to the couch, “I know I can always count on you. Always trust you. I’m sorry I was blinded by that.”

Eric pulled Aaron into his strong arms, “If you had gotten injured, I probably would have done the same thing. I get it, but just like before, we have to use and rely on each other to get through things, not pull away. I love you.”

Aaron turned and buried his head in Eric’s neck, “I love you too. More than anything,” He pulled away, and with a weathered hand, Aaron cradled Eric's jaw. He planted a relieved kiss gently on Eric's soft lips.

Stretching his arms grandly, Eric twisted the kinks out of his back muscles. “Now, I feel like a landfill and smell like a locker room. You think you can help me out of these clothes that I've been wearing for three days?”

Aaron smirked, “I think I manage that,” he joked before swooping a laughing Eric up in his arms and carrying him up the stairs bridal style.   
********************************************  
“Eric, are you awake?” He hovered uncertainly in the doorway of their bedroom, watching for movement. Aaron had stayed up late, looking over maps in the kitchen and making a second copy of the observations they had made on the last trip, but Eric had gone up to bed a few hours before.

“No, I’m sleeping.” His voice was muffled by the blanket he had pulled over his head, and because he was speaking into his pillow, but the slight sarcasm was still noticeable. The covers moved slightly as he rolled over to look up at Aaron. “Why are you not in bed already?”

Aaron smiled, Eric’s hair was a mess from the blanket and he looked deliciously rumpled but tired. “I was trying to remember everything for my notes.”

“I don’t want to diminish the importance of your report, but do you think it is more important than being well-rested tomorrow?” Eric’s eyes slowly closed and then he blinked several times as though forcing himself to stay awake, “You should put those notes away and talk to Daryl about them tomorrow.”

Aaron glanced toward the window, but the sky was dark without a hint to how close dawn was becoming. “I should put everything away, so it isn’t all over the table during breakfast.” He slipped out of the room again, Eric still watching him with squinted eyes.

It didn’t take long to fold up the maps and get the notebooks put aside, and then he was ready to get some sleep himself. He brushed his teeth and changed into his favorite flannel sleeping pants before crawling into his side of the bed. Eric was mostly asleep, but he mumbled, “Cold,” as Aaron spooned up behind him.

“Mmm, warm.” Aaron kissed Eric’s shoulder as his boyfriend’s breathing evened out again, and he let the deep rhythm lull him to sleep as well.


	12. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the season 5 finale and the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.

They were trapped in the car and for the first time, Aaron saw what Daryl looked like when he was afraid. It’s an expression he was certain was mirrored on his own face. They were caught in a trap and there didn’t seem to be any way out; but they had to think of something.

“I came out here to... not feel all closed up back there. Even now, this still feels more like me... than back in them houses. That's pretty messed up, huh?” Aaron could relate. 

“That’s why Eric and I decided to go on the recruiting runs. It sounds stupid, but we felt more free and comfortable out here than in Alexandria. You were trying.”

“I had to.” 

“No, you didn't. This is you, through and through. Listen, I saw you with your group out there on the road. Then you went off on your own by the barn. Storm hit and you led your people to safety. That was it. I knew I had to bring you people back. You were right. We should have kept looking for that guy in the poncho. I shouldn't have given up. You didn't... the past few runs have made me realize I need to trust the right people rather than give up on everyone. I'll go. I'll lead them out. You make a break for the fence.”

“No, no, no. You have Eric, and he loves you so much. I’m not going to let you do this. I’m going.”

He thought of nothing but getting back to Eric and he’d do whatever it took to make that happen- but not at Daryl’s expense, “This was my fault.”

“It wasn't a question. And this ain't your decision. It ain't nobody's fault. Just let me finish my smoke first. Jesus, Eric said you harbored a lot of guilt.”

“I’ve got a lot to be guilty for,” Aaron admitted, thinking of the constant nightmares of Eric screaming.

“No you don’t. You’re a good person, I can see that. You and Eric are good people. Let me do this for you.” 

“No. You don't draw them away. We fight. We go for the fence. We do it together. All right? Whether we make it or not, we do it together. We have to. All right. You ready?” Aaron thought of Eric one last time, hoping he would see him again. It was enough to bring tears to his eyes, but in that moment, he had to shake off his guilt. 

Daryl realized they had more in common than he originally thought. He trusted and respected Aaron; he knew he would have his back, “Yeah. We'll go on three,” Aaron took a deep breath, One, two—“ 

Just as soon as he was about to fight for his life, a walker in front of the door was taken out by a stranger, “Come on. Come on, get in here.”

Aaron caught his breath, thanking the heavens for this stranger who ensured he would see the love of his life again, “That was-- oh-- thank you. I'm Aaron, this is Daryl,” at that moment he felt like he could cry. That had been close. Too close. But at least it was his life, not Eric’s.

“Morgan.”  
********************************************  
He was numb. It wasn’t just that it had been an incredibly long and terrifying day, with near death situations every few minutes for part of the afternoon. It wasn’t just that they had arrived back in the ASZ to witness Rick shoot Pete on Deanna’s order, with her husband dead in her arms. It wasn’t just the walker that was laying at Rick’s feet, in the middle of the chairs grouped for the meeting. It wasn’t just that he had looked to the group of people surrounding the scene to find that Eric was there, and that he had been splattered with blood from one of the deaths which had just occurred.

It had been all of that, and he could see that there were too many stories to tell for it to be finished this night. The fear on so many of those faces, the desperation on Deanna’s face, and the blood that was spread across Rick’s face. It all hit in an instant, and the story he had told Daryl earlier about banishment almost seemed prophetic, but then that moment passed and it felt like something very fundamental had changed for their community.  
When their newest friend, Morgan, turned to Rick, and Daryl had crossed to Carol and the others in his group, Aaron had tuned them all out and turned to find Eric at his side, reaching out to pull him into a tight embrace. They clutched at each other for several minutes, not saying anything as the other people seemed to sort themselves out around them. He wasn’t surprised when Carol and Daryl took charge, asking people to go home and promising discussion or decisions the following day.

That was all he needed to hear before leading Eric away from the meeting, toward home, “Can you walk?”  
Eric nodded distractedly, “I can get by tonight. It isn’t too far.” He accepted a little more support and barely hobbled as they crossed the street, walked up the block and entered their house, “I’m just glad your back, baby,” kissing him softly on the lips as they stood on the porch for a moment. Seeing Aaron, no matter how exhausted he looked, flooded him with relief.

They were both quiet now; the house mostly dark and still, the neighbors silent and the night suddenly oppressive with all of the unanswered questions. Aaron dropped his remaining pack near the front door, and let his jacket fall to the floor. He didn’t notice that his hands were shaking until he was removing the weapons from his belt, and he set those aside too, though they were still in easy reach for defending the doorway. The uncharacteristic disorder caught Eric’s attention immediately, and he stared at the pack, the jacket and the weapons for a few seconds before picking the first two things up off the floor and bringing them to the closet. “What happened to the other pack?” He asked, turning to take Aaron’s shaky hands in his.

“Lost it. Things went badly today, very badly. Morgan, the man that returned with us, saved us from a trap.” He stopped himself from going into detail, knowing it would only bring worry. “It was close, but he saved us, and then it turned out that he knew Rick so he came back with us.”

“You can tell me about it tomorrow. If there is going to be a discussion about what happened at the meeting, you know it will come up when Morgan is brought into it,” he cupped Aaron’s cheeks and stroked them, attempting to ground himself in Aaron and comfort him at the same time, “I worry, but I need to know. Imagining is worse.” Eric’s jacket was already hung neatly in the closet, and 

Aaron allowed himself to be pulled further into the house, into the bright kitchen.  
He didn’t want to let go of Eric’s hand, but the light let him see the blood splatter more clearly, “You were close to the action at the meeting, weren’t you? There’s blood.” He brushed his fingers across Eric’s cheek, and then turned to the sink to let the water warm as he searched for a   
clean cloth.

When he found one and readied it, Eric was touching his own cheek, “I hadn’t noticed. Everything was rather sudden.” He turned his face slightly, allowing Aaron to gently wipe the blood away. “Do you need- was the close call messy?”

Aaron’s mouth quirked into a smile, “I could probably use a shower, and maybe dinner. We didn’t have time for a meal on the way back. I missed you,” He stepped closer, letting the cloth fall onto the counter, and leaned in for a kiss. Eric’s hands came up to fist in the fabric of his shirt, and Aaron closed his eyes as the kiss deepened. He moved his hands under Eric’s shirt, sliding up the smooth skin of his back, and their chill caused a shiver.

Eric broke away first, licking his lower lip before asking, “Will you need to go out again, with Daryl?”

“I don’t think so, not for a while.” Aaron shook his head, “I’m not sure if there is any point to going out again. Even after Morgan saved us, I’m having trouble believing that there are any good people left out there. Someone set that trap, and they are killing people; killing innocent strangers. Whatever is decided tomorrow, that will play a part in our future plans for the community,” He shook his head again, trying to leave those thoughts behind, and started unbuttoning his shirt, “So, shower first. I should go do that.”

“You don’t have to do that alone, if you don’t want to.” Eric was still pale, but he had a playful smile.

“That sounds like a very good idea. I think I will accept that offer.” A few more hours of avoiding the events of the day, and evening, and he might feel human again, or at the very least feel less shaky. It hadn’t just been the fear of death, or the manner in which it would have come. It hadn’t just been his fear that Rick’s group might end up destroying his home. It hadn’t just been his terror at the thought that someone may have hurt Eric while he was too far away to stop it. All of those things and more had made him numb to the things he had witnessed, but love was what always saved him.  
********************************************  
That night, as Eric and Aaron we’re laying in bed, wide awake despite their exhaustion, Eric couldn’t help but ask about the run. His heart breaking as he listened to Aaron’s account of being trapped in the car, offering to sacrifice himself for Daryl. He couldn’t breathe or think as tears rolled down his eyes, thinking about how close he had been to losing the love of his life.

“Are you mad at me?” Aaron asked into the silence. 

“You were going to sacrifice yourself. Those things would have ripped you apart.” He had to stop to take a deep breath. “I can’t- I just can’t-“ Eric stopped again and shook his head, his right hand coming up to cover his mouth as he tried to get his thoughts in order, “I would never be mad at you. I’m just scared.”

“He offered to do the same.”

Eric was still shaking his head, “You would have been dead, and what, that was supposed to make me feel better about losing you?”

“If I’m going to die, I’d rather die trying to save someone else.”

“And I’d rather that you weren’t so willing to die. Did you think that his life was more important than yours? That his friends would hurt more than I would?” He took a shuddery breath and Aaron reached out toward him, “Did you even think about me when you made that offer?”

“Yes. I thought about how you would be safe, and-and how much I love you,” He tried not to think about Eric when he was in danger because he knew it would cloud his judgment, and that could make almost any situation worse, “I also thought about how much I needed you out there. I’m sorry for pulling you back.” 

“If you died, I don’t know what I would do. I’d find a way to follow you, somehow.”

"We'll be okay," he murmured, wondering how he could make it true, "We've always been okay. Remember?"

“We’ve been through hell and back, just like Rick’s group, but we’ve had each other. I-I can’t lose you.” 

They held on to each other for dear life, “I don’t think we will be going out for a while. Those people who set the trap, they’re dangerous. I’m not going anywhere.”


	13. The Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Eric fight against the Wolves in Alexandria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.

Aaron was right. Days after their last discussion, the Wolves came. The couple had been going over plans for security when they heard the commotion from outside. Both men looked out the window. Their neighbors were being slaughtered in the street, the land was set on fire.

“Oh my god. We have to help. Aaron you have to get me to the infirmary, now!”

Before they could move, a man with his face covered and a ‘W’ carved into his head approached the house. It didn’t look like he had a gun, so they were confident with their ability to fight back. Aaron hid with Eric behind the corner, just like they did in the basement. When the man opened the door and trampled in past the corner, Aaron struck, stabbing the man in the back of the head. 

“Come on, we have to go. I can carry you.”

With their weapons drawn, Aaron and Eric carefully left their house, Eric’s arm hoisted over Aaron’s shoulder. He couldn’t put weight on his ankle, but they had to hurry. Each step was agony as they raced to the infirmary. They were one house away when one of the Wolves jumped in front of them, his sharp weapon ready to strike. Aaron attempted to shield Eric, pulling him into his side and holding his arms for dear life, when Rosita let out three rounds from a revolver. In her arms, their neighbor, Holly, was in bad condition.

“Rosita! Thank God. We have to get to the infirmary.”

“Got it. I can cover us. Aaron, can you help me with Holly?” 

Eric nodded to Aaron, indicating he could tough it out on his own. He grabbed Rosita’s other gun to protect the group, “Yeah, let’s go!”

They made it to the infirmary, and it was utter chaos. With Pete gone, it was only Denise and Eric. 

“Holly! Oh my God!”

Eric winced as he took another step, but speed was of the essence, “Denise, I can help. What’s her blood type?” Eric had made sure the residents listed their blood type in case of an emergency like this. 

“She’s A positive.”

“This is her lucky day. I’m A positive, I can do a blood transfusion.”

“That’s good. Rosita, can you stick an I.V.?” 

Amid the chaos, Aaron stopped to cup Eric’s face after he finished setting up the blood transfusion, “Hey, stay here, okay? I need to help. I need to try.” 

“I know. I love you.”

Aaron chastely kissed Eric’s forehead, “I love you too,” and he headed out.   
********************************************  
“All I was gonna say is make sure you get her brain.” 

Those were the words Eric heard from Tara as he stood in the doorway of the infirmary, checking his rifle at the same time his dark brown eyes scanned the surroundings. When the brunette joined him, they went out on the deck with Eugene Porter trailing along behind them like a beaten dog. 

“Oh, man. It looks like a war zone,” Tara said in a hushed voice. The air was hazy with gray smoke and eerily quiet. 

Not even Eugene appeared able to add his usual commentary on the matter. His blank face was completely slack in shock.   
From where the trio were standing, they could see that all of the houses had been ransacked. There were dead bodies littering the streets and lawns as far as their shocked eyes could track. Some were people Eric recognized, but by no means were they all of them. Filthy strangers with machetes and axes were among the dead. Pulling his pistol from its holster, he gave it to Tara while he readied his rifle. “I’m going to look for Aaron. You can come with me or go check on your own people.” 

“You and Aaron are our people.” Tara reminded him, and that got them going as a unit. 

After the first three or four people, Eric gave up checking for a pulse. Some of the bodies they came across were hacked to pieces for no clear reason.

It was hard to be stealthy while wearing a walking cast. His left ankle was throbbing away in tune with his racing pulse. That pain was put aside in favour of a far more pressing need to find Aaron. If he saw a body wearing a blue hooded jacket ... His mind skittered away from the thought, refusing to even consider the possibility.   
Tara came to an Alexandrian who had been slashed across the stomach and unsheathed her knife to stab him through the ear to prevent reanimation. She hesitated when she lifted the head.

“Someone already got this one in the brain.” 

“Same here,” Eric said, looking at one of the assailants who was lying beside the other body. There were two bullet wounds marked across his chest. It indicated a smaller calibre than the weapons Rick’s group preferred and he thought it might be from Aaron’s .38. Hunkered down in the infirmary, they had heard a lot of gunfire going on around them. Eric’s keen ears listened for the smaller pop of Aaron’s revolver and heard it fire more times than he would have liked. 

“Carol?” He heard Tara whisper from beside him. They saw the older woman sitting on the porch of the house she shared with the majority of her group. She was wearing clothes that were a far cry from the docile housewife image she had fooled the Alexandrians into believing she was. For some reason she had pulled on a filthy jacket and scarf and there was the remains of a bloody “W” on her forehead. In her left hand was a cigarette and she was staring down at it in what looked like a mild state of shock. 

“Carol!” Tara said in a stronger voice coming up along side of her. She laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” 

Tears had left streaks of grime down her pale cheeks. She blinked hard and looked up and tried to offer them a strained smile. “We did it,” she said in a hoarse voice. “They’re gone. Or dead.” 

“Who were they?” 

“I think they’re the ones Morgan told us about. The ones who trapped Daryl and Aaron.” 

“The Wolves.” Eric stated flatly. Ever since that near-death experience, Aaron had become an insomniac and that meant both of them were afflicted with acute sleep deprivation. There was no such thing as ‘suffering alone’ in their relationship. 

Behind her, Carl appeared at the door holding his assault weapon. He slowly opened the door. “Is it over?” 

“I think so. Is Judith alright?” Tara asked him. 

“She slept through the whole thing. They never got in. One tried.” He nodded at the body lying across the street, but didn’t say anything more. 

“It’s over,” Carol said in a stronger voice. “Whatever it is they tried to do; kill us all, rob us, I don’t know. They didn’t succeed. We’re still here.” 

Some of us are, Eric thought sadly. “Carol, have you seen Aaron?” 

“Last I saw, he was paired up with Rosita. That was when it first started.” She trained that sad smile on his worried face. 

“He came through for us.” 

It was on his lips but he didn’t say it: As if you ever had any doubts. He turned around to resume his search. When he saw Tara coming with him he shook his head. “You stay here.” 

“But-“ 

“I can take care of myself.” He left because he didn’t want to waste anymore time arguing. Most importantly, his sense of worry had intensified into outright terror. There were too many bodies scattered around; of both his people and those goddamned Wolves. Again, a lump in his throat formed as he thought of Aaron. His pace quickened.

It was almost surreal when he rounded the corner and saw Aaron sitting on the ground in front of the stairs to the Monroe compound. He was completely still with his head bowed and all Eric saw was the blood. His entire body was coated with it.   
The paralysis lasted for all of two seconds before Eric forgot about his foot and sprinted the rest of the distance.

“Aaron!” He landed hard on his knees in front of the unresponsive scout. “Oh my god. Oh god. Are you hurt? Is everything alright?” He pulled open Aaron’s coat to look for knife slashes or bullet wounds and then ran his hand along the man’s face. All of the blood appeared to be second-hand. As impossible as it was to believe, he didn’t appear to have a mark on him. He just seemed to be in a state of complete shock. 

Eric grabbed his shoulders and gave them one hard shake. “Aaron, sweetheart, talk to me,” In a softer voice, he said, “It’s all over. Everything’s going to be okay now.”   
Aaron made a palsied movement that vaguely resembled a shake of the head. He whispered something, but Eric couldn’t make it out. “What was that? What did you say?” 

“I killed them,” Aaron said in a low voice, finally raising his eyes. They were filled with tears. “Our people. The ones we found and others who came. I got them killed.” 

“You’re not making any sense. What are you talking about?” 

Cradled in his blood-soaked hands, Aaron thrust over the envelope he’d been holding. Eric recognized it immediately along with the black and white pictures that spilled out onto the ground. Images of Alexandria: The wall, the gate, the solar-grid, the houses, and a few new ones that had people in them. Then he noticed the distinctive canvas backpack. He picked it up and ran his fingers along the fabric as if doubting it was real. “You told me you lost this.” 

Aaron managed to nod in response. His wide eyes tracked over to the body of the scruffy man lying a few feet away from them. “He had it. They found it at Del Arno, Eric. They found those damn pictures and it led them straight to our doorstep. What happened here... I- Oh Christ, it’s all my fault!” His face crumpled and he leaned forward and buried his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder and started crying. These were soul-numbing, heart-crunching sobs that wracked his entire body. All Eric could do was hold him tight and let this emotion play itself out. Part of it, probably most of it, was shock – pure and simple. But it wasn’t all of it. Not by a long shot. 

Eric’s eyes dropped to the knife that was lying beside them. “You were the one who went around and spiked the brains,” he realized. “You made sure we wouldn’t be dealing with roamers after all this.” 

He felt Aaron’s breath falter as he tried to compose a response. Eric could feel his entire body shuddering like a spring about to snap.

After a few more minutes, Eric gently pushed him back and scrubbed the tear trails away with his thumbs. He kissed him and whispered, “I was so scared you’d gotten hurt. Or-or worse.” His voice hoarsened. “God, I love you so much.” He ran a free hand through that curly hair and felt how tacky it was with drying blood. “Do you think you can walk? We need to get home.” 

Managing a nod, Aaron gripped the iron railing beside him and, by sheer physical effort, pulled himself up to his feet. As he leaned against it to marshal his strength, Eric stuffed the scattered pictures and envelope into the backpack and draped it over his left shoulder. He wrapped his free arm around Aaron’s waist. “Come on, baby. It’s not far. We can-“ 

Aaron gripped the railing tighter. The dazed fugue was starting to leave his face. “No. I have to stay here and wait for Deanna. She needs to hear what I did.” 

A flash of anger crossed Eric’s face, bringing sharp color to his pale cheeks. He managed to submerge the emotion, barely. “Right now, you’re in no condition to talk, and she’ll be in no state to listen. You don’t owe anyone anything. Give it a few hours at least, okay? You need to wash up and get some rest.” 

Aaron looked down at his hands, stained crimson from the blood of both friend and enemy. He imagined the rest of him looked little better. “Okay,” he said in surrender. 

With Eric’s help they made it around the corner and a short distance up the road to where their house was located on the right-hand side. The front door was wide open. 

Eric swore, pulling the rifle up to his shoulder and fingering the safety latch to the off position. Beside him, Aaron had pulled out his .38 but his hands were shaking so badly that he had trouble sliding out the cylinder to check his ammunition. After he’d managed the act he took a few deep breaths to steady himself and then passed his boyfriend a silent nod indicating that he was ready. 

They approached the house as a team; each protecting the other’s back. They’d perfected their house sweeping techniques after nearly two years of trial and error, and had it down to a fine art. Eric went to the doorway and crouched low, aiming inside of the house to the right. Aaron went to the left. Once inside, he closed the door and locked it and, operating like a single, silent being, they went to work. 

They did their rounds of each room, being extremely thorough. The house appeared untouched, but the pair didn’t relax until they’d investigated every single closet and storage area. When they were standing next to the master bathroom, Eric wrapped an arm around Aaron’s neck and kissed his cheek. “Go get cleaned up. I’m going back outside to check on survivors.”

“Be careful,” Aaron said. He didn’t let his eyes waver until he saw the top of his boyfriend’s head disappear from view down the stairs. Then he went to the sink and considered his reflection. Who he saw looking back at him was a total stranger.   
He scrubbed his hands clean until they started to hurt and dipped his head beneath the running faucet. The beige towel he used to scrub his hair and face clean came away filthy. He looked down at it and saw his vision start to dim at the edges. Staggering backwards, his back collided with the shower stall and he slid to the floor in a boneless heap, taking his face in his hands. He wasn’t sure what happened next; whether he cried again, passed out, or succumbed to a shocked doze, but it wasn’t until he smelled smoke that his head snapped up and it was clear that some time had passed. The beam of sunlight on the floor had shifted several inches to the right. 

“Eric?” He climbed slowly to his feet and looked out of the bathroom window to the back yard. Below him, he made out Eric’s distinct figure standing in front of the fire pit. Something on it was on fire. 

It dawned on Aaron what that ‘something’ was. By the time he got dressed and pelted down the stairs, running out of the back door, the photos were a charred, unrecognized bundle of ashes. 

“Why did you do that?” He asked in dismay. He actually made an attempt to try and get at the remains but Eric, pushed him back. 

"Why?" Eric looked at him. His brow eyes were full of sadness, "Do I really need to say it? I did this to prevent you from going and doing something stupid. Like telling Deanna you're to blame for what happened here." 

"But I am!" 

Eric took one of Aaron’s hands in his own and placed the other on his jawline, “Bullshit! Those pictures didn't have directions written on them. You were careful about that. No definable landmarks, no community name. They were just old-looking black and white pictures that could have come from anywhere. So those assholes found your back pack. So what? It didn't have a sewn-in address. It doesn't prove that's what brought them here. How do you know they didn't follow Heath and his crew back from their run? Maybe they saw one of those stupid signs along the road. Hell, they could have been checking us out for weeks!" 

Swallowing, Aaron stared at the burning remains for a long, considering moment and then said, "The fact you're burning it... That tells me you believe the same thing I do." 

It was during rare stand-offs like this that Eric cursed how well they truly knew each other. Changing tactics, he asked, "How many people did those pictures help bring back here?" 

"Probably the same number that they got killed," Aaron responded in a sad, defeated voice. "Months of hard work undone in less than an hour. I might as well have never been here at all." 

"How about your leadership skills, huh? Like helping Deanna with supply runs, and planning the gardens and security? You have taught these people invaluable skills! You have brought outsiders here and saved them because of your sound judgement. Alexandria exists because of you." 

"Not just me. You were right there beside me through all of that, too." 

"I didn't put my heart and soul into this place as much as you did. Not anywhere close. I was still so apprehensive about this place, but what we have here isn't because of Deanna and her leadership. It's because of your sacrifice. You convinced people to come here and you made them believe in this place. You allows me see this place as home, a place where we can be happy" He saw the lingering doubt on his boyfriend's face and tried to hammer the point home: "You just worked alongside Rick's group to prevent this Wolf attack from being a success. Think about that for a minute. Those pictures didn't damn us, Aaron. They helped saved us!" 

They could go around and round for hours on the topic and never come to a resolution. Aaron looked down at the grass and rubbed his forehead as if it ached, trying to come up with a rebuttal the same way he attempted negotiations; think a few moves ahead, anticipate a counter, be ready for a blindside with a change of topic. Always keep the other party talking. Things turned ugly fast when conversation lapsed and silence crept in. This time he was the silent one and he could sense Eric's growing desperation. 

"Please," Eric pleaded. "Don't throw away everything you've done here on some suspicion." He caressed his cheek and lightly lifted his chin, forcing him to make eye contact. In a softer voice, he said, "Aaron, you didn't do anything wrong." 

"I could have lost you," Aaron said after a moment, looking at Eric with fear and remorse etched into his face. "I led those people right to us and they could have killed you." Aaron shook as he gasped for a breath, looking helplessly at the ground, “they could have killed you.”

Eric’s heart sank as he realized what was really bothering Aaron, "But they didn't. I'm still here." Eric cupped his face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs and leaning in to kiss 

All Aaron could offer was a despondent shake of the head and Eric pulled him close into an embrace. They stood like that for an unknown length of time, basking in the knowledge they would be here another day.


	14. Roamers in Alexandria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Eric deal with the aftermath of the roamers in Alexandria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.

It had been a long night to say the least. Aaron and Eric had gotten separated as the roamers took over the community. However, they had found each other doing what they did best, fighting for one another. It had been a long time since they had faced that many undead all at once, but this time they had more people. Everything that they were trying to accomplish from the recruiting runs had paid off, as Rick’s group helped to defend the place while the original Alexandrians, save a few loyal ones, stayed inside. 

After all the walkers were taken care of, Aaron approached Eric, "All that blood looks good on you, it brings out your eyes."

Eric was sitting on the porch steps of the infirmary, ignoring the painful throb emanating from his ankle as Aaron sat in front of him, removing the bloodied soft cast boot from around his foot. His still-healing bone had been the last worry on his mind last night as the town fought off the roamers who had breached Alexandria. All he'd known was that he'd seen Aaron go out to fight off the dead, and he knew he had to go out there too.

Cinnamon hues roved over Aaron's handsome, blood-spattered face. Eric felt like he could face anything so long as Aaron was at his side. If last night's nightmare was to become the new norm, just like it was on the outside, Eric knew he could handle anything so long as he still had the man in front of him.

As the cast was removed, and Eric's ankle was cradled in those familiar, strong, warm hands, he could see the concern start to crease Aaron's brow. Even if running around last night had hampered his healing, Eric knew he needed to ease Aaron's worries; needed to make him see that he was alright.

"All that blood looks good on you, too" he spoke as if he were talking about a shirt that he particularly liked rather than the gore that they were both currently drenched in. "It really brings out the plaid."

Aaron's azure gaze drifted up to meet Eric's, and the smile that pulled at his lover's lips made Eric beam in return. "I never really thought red was a good color on me." Aaron replied, appreciating the moment of levity in an otherwise bleak situation.

"Oh? Is it too much?"

Aaron couldn't help but laugh, his gaze returning to Eric's foot. "Does it hurt?"

"It's fine, babe." Aaron looked up at him again, ready to argue, but Eric stopped him. "Really. I'll take a shower, get cleaned up and prop it up later. Right now we need to help the others move the bodies."

"You've done more than enough, Eric. The others and I can get this. You need to rest."

"Aaron--"

"It's not open for debate," Aaron's eyebrows were raised slightly, signifying he wasn't going to take no for an answer, and Eric sighed in response, nodding softly as he acquiesced.

Gently lowering Eric's foot back down, Aaron grabbed the boot and stood up. "Wait here. I'm going to see if there's a spare one of these, then we're going to get you cleaned up and settled in bed."  
Eric watched a truck roll by loaded with limp bodies, he thought he would never have to see another herd like this. He looked down at his hands, painted red with dried blood. He could feel it on his face, his neck, his chest. Even his hair felt matted by it. His stomach roiled a little and he closed his eyes to keep from getting sick, trying desperately to think of anything else. He chuckled to himself at how this reminded him of the year and couple of months he had spent outside the walls. They feeling was a familiar one, but not one he enjoyed. 

The screen door banged softly behind him and he could hear Aaron's familiar gate against the wooden porch. "Alright, let's get you home and cleaned up."

Holding onto Aaron for support, Eric hobbled across the street, trying to hop so that he didn't put added stress on his ankle. He didn't relish the idea of having to be back on crutches if he'd screwed up the bone again. By the time Eric made it up the flight of steps to their porch, around the kitchen table, and up the split level staircase to the second floor of their house, he was exhausted. Even with Aaron supporting him the entire way, his energy was sapped. As they made it into the large master bathroom, Eric leaned against the vanity to catch his breath while Aaron turned on the water in the shower.

Taking off his watch, Eric set it on the counter to clean it off later, and felt Aaron's hands gently guiding him to turn around and face him. "Let's get these off of you," Aaron said softly as he began to unbutton Eric's once grey shirt. Eric's fingers automatically went the buttons of Aaron's plaid shirt, working them open as well, and grimacing slightly at the large blood stains.

"What's on that mind of yours?" Aaron asked gently as he pushed the shirt off Eric's shoulders and down his arms, now working on his lover's belt and pants.  
"Just thinking about the time we spent outside the walls... all the herds we had seen, but hid from. The feelings, the sounds, the smell—" 

Aaron couldn’t help be reminded of those times too, but he had to keep Eric’s spirits up, “It’s probably best not to think about that. We had each other, but there were so many close calls. One second or one misstep from disaster. We’re safe, babe."

Eric finished undressing Aaron, then let his lover guide him into the large shower and under the warm spray. He closed his eyes, holding onto Aaron's shoulders as the water began to wash the blood off of him and down the drain. He felt Aaron reaching behind him, and heard the cap of the shampoo bottle open. A moment later, Aaron's hands were back in his hair, working a lather up.

"Part of me didn't want to believe the nightmares,” Aaron confessed gently as he rinsed the shampoo out of Eric's hair. "You and I have been out there, we've seen it, we've had our close calls...but I still believed we were safe here."

Carefully stepping out from under the spray a little, Eric swiped the water from his face and opened his eyes to look at Aaron, still caked in blood. He maneuvered his lover into the spray, reaching up to help scrub some of the blood from his face as the water washed layer after layer away. "We are safe here. Safer than outside the walls, at least... it could have been worse. We both know that,” He laid his hand on Aaron's chest, feeling his heart beating, "We're still here, that's all that matters."

Aaron slipped his arms around Eric's waist, tugging him forward into a needy kiss. Eric whimpered in pain as he was forced to put his full weight on his ankle and Aaron immediately pulled back. 

"Shit...Eric...I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Eric told him, trying to smile despite the pain, gripping Aaron's shoulders to shift his weight back to his good foot. "Let's finish getting cleaned up."

They helped each other clean up, scrubbing the blood off of places the other couldn't reach, then Aaron helped Eric back out of the shower, wrapping him in a clean, fluffy towel. Eric felt more human again, but he also felt the exhaustion from a night fueled by adrenaline and the pain in his ankle.  
After drying off, Eric--still aided by Aaron--made his way into the bedroom where he was helped into a pair of pajama pants and a clean t-shirt, then eased into bed. Aaron grabbed his pillows and used them to prop up Eric's foot, then covered the rest of Eric with a blanket to keep him warm.

"Stop fussing over me," Eric couldn't help but chuckle, grabbing Aaron's hand and making him sit down beside him.

"It's my right to fuss," Aaron argued playfully, bringing Eric's hand to his lips and kissing it gently. "Do you need anything?"

"Just you." Eric trailed his hand up Aaron's damp chest and lightly gripped the back of his neck, pulling him down until their foreheads touched. "I guess I can't convince you to stay with me, can I?"

"They need my help," Aaron said softly, "But as soon as we finish up out there..."

Eric's lips tipped up in a gentle smile. "I know. I love you."

"I love you, too. Please stay in bed and rest, okay? Please?"

"I will."

"Hm, you must be in pain if you're not protesting."

"Shut up and go help them."

Aaron chuckled and pressed his lips tenderly to Eric's before kissing his forehead. Eric watched him dry the rest of the way off before he dressed in clean clothes. With one more lingering look at the doorway, Eric smiled sleepily to let Aaron know he would be okay on his own, and Aaron slipped out of the room.


	15. Negan’s Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set before and after Negan’s lineup. Aaron ventures outside with Rick’s group while Eric stays in Alexandria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.

Aaron and Eric were laying in their bedroom, neither of them able to sleep. 

Eric was laying on his back, propped up by the pillow with Aaron snuggled into his chest, “You did what you had to do at the satellite post. What the Saviors are doing, isn’t right. It’s basically slavery. Don’t dwell on it, okay?”

“It’s not the satellite post that’s keeping me up. It’s Maggie. Rick’s going to take her to Hilltop tomorrow.”

Eric sighed, already knowing what was running through Aaron’s mind. He had always been an open book to him, “Are you asking me if you can go?”

Aaron could tell Eric was nervous, ever since Rick’s group came, Eric had been connecting the dots between the group and new conflict, “Maggie is a good person. I owe her.”

“I know,” he kissed the top of Aaron’s head, breathing in his husband’s scent, “I just don’t want to let you go.”

“Alexandria needs you here. You’re the best line of defense we have.”

“We’ve been separating more and more. I’m—“ he took a deep breath, “I just can’t lose you,” he muttered, rocking Aaron in his arms, “I can’t imaging not being able to hold you or see you smile or laugh,” a tear fell from his eye, “Not being able to tell you that I love you more than anything.”

Aaron stroked Eric’s ring, “I know that everything has been crazy lately, just like it was when we were outside, but I’m always going to come back to you. I also know that your ankle has put you on edge for the last few days, but I promise, once you’re better, we can be together more, okay?” Aaron pulled him in for a tender, then not-so-tender kiss, passion taking over as Aaron carefully moved Eric into straddling him.

"I love you, and I meant everything I said to you that night we got married,” he said, looking up at his husband. It always felt like the first time he uttered the words no matter how many times he said it. 

"I love you too," Eric replied, beaming at Aaron’s wide, genuine smile. 

“Come on, I have to show you something,” Aaron said playfully as Eric let him help him off the bed. 

It was a calm, cool autumn evening. The type of evening that held clear skies and just a hint of a chill. Aaron guided Eric outside into the streets for a walk, hoping that spending some time together could help ease his anxieties. 

Aaron nuzzled Eric’s hair, breathing in his scent, and the ginger-haired man turned his head to smile and entice Aaron’s lips into a proper kiss. Aaron smiled softly, pressing his warm lips against Eric’s slightly colder ones. Not many of the other residents were out and about, leaving the streets quiet and abnormally romantic. Eric nudged his way under Aaron’s arm and threaded his own arm around the other man’s waist, enjoying the rare moment alone.

“So, what is it you’re going to show me?”

“You’ll see,” Aaron smiled, pressing a kiss to Eric’s temple as they walked. Leading Eric along the pavestone path that winding its way near the water, Aaron finally came to a stop. Placing his hands on Eric’s shoulders, he maneuvered the other man in front of him, wrapping one arm around Eric’s chest. He took Eric’s hand in his, keeping his index finger pointed as he curled the rest of his fingers in, then guided his arm up until their joined hands were pointing up at a bright star directly above the water. “See that?”

“Yeah,” Eric nodded gently, leaning back into Aaron.

“That’s going to be my Eric star,” Aaron told him. 

“Every time I’m out there, away from you, I’m going find that star. It’ll feel like I’m looking in your eyes. I’ll make a wish on it every night that you’ll be safe and that I’ll see you soon. You can do the same if you want.”

Tears blurred Eric’s vision at the sweet sentiment and he brought Aaron’s hand to his lips, kissing it before he wrapped the attached arm around him. He felt Aaron pull him closer, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I love you,” Eric murmured softly, closing his eyes to ingrain this moment into his mind. These sweet interludes felt few and far between these days. It was a balm to his soul to know that Aaron would think of him whenever he was away, missing him just as much as Eric did, “I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t come home to me.”

“I’ll always come home to you. Always.” Aaron promised, pressing his lips against Eric’s neck.

Eric turned in Aaron’s arms, cupping his face and drawing him into a tender kiss.  
Aaron pulled his lover tightly against him, reveling in the feeling of having Eric in his arms before. “What do you say we go back home and try and get some sleep?”

He took Aaron by the hand, unable to hide his smile as they headed back up the path to the road and towards their house.

When they got back to their bedroom, Aaron dimmed the lights, and then patted the space in front of him. Eric moved to lay on his side in front of Aaron, feeling the other man spoon against him and drape the blanket over both of them.

Both men knew this was heaven--these moments alone together, simply being close. Eric could feel Aaron’s lips trailing soft kisses along his neck, his nose nuzzling his hair before sniffing his ear like a dog and making him laugh from the tickling sensation.

“I love you,” Aaron murmured with complete serenity.

Eric brought Aaron’s hand to his face, cradling his cheek against the warm palm and pressing a kiss to it. “I love you more.”

“Not possible.” Aaron argued softly, snuggling his face against Eric’s shoulder.  
Eric could hear the sleepiness in his voice and knew he’d be asleep before the beginning credits of the movie had even finished. He closed his eyes, listening to Aaron’s soft breath behind him, wondering how he’d been so lucky in life to have this man by his side.

“Very possible,” he whispered in response to Aaron’s argument, taking advantage of the fact that the other man was too tired to continue the debate.  
********************************************  
It was the next morning, and Rick’s group was packing up the RV to take Maggie to Hilltop. 

As they drew closer, Eric felt his stomach drop, dreading the painful goodbye he would say to Aaron.

When it was time to let him go, Eric turned Aaron in his arms and pulled him close. He made a point by holding him a little tighter than normal, burying his face in his lover’s neck and stroking the soft back of his head.

Before he could get a word out, Enid came running towards the men, pulling Aaron into a tight hug, “Stay safe. Promise me I’ll see you again?”

Aaron squeezed her shoulder, “Promise me you’ll be okay.”

She hugged him one last time and said her goodbyes as she moved on to Carl.

Aaron laughed and pulled his husband into another hug. Finally, and reluctantly, he pulled away, “Hey,” he ran his thumb over Aaron’s cheek, “Good luck out there, and take good care of her. They need you.”

“They need you here too. Just don’t go picking fights with the neighbors.”

Both men laughed. Though it was a nice moment, it didn’t make either man feel better. Eric’s face suddenly sobered up as the laughter died down. He put both hands on Aaron’s chest, feeling is heart beat, “I need you back in one piece. Just...” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, clutching at Aaron’s shirt and cheek, “be safe.” 

“I love you, baby. I’ll be back in no time.” He felt scared, but he knew he had to do this. He had to help Maggie, get rid of the Saviors for Alexandria...for Eric. If he lost Eric… he couldn’t let those thoughts get a hold of him. He had to put on a brave face for Eric, though Eric was plenty brave himself. 

“I love you too, handsome.” Eric leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Aaron’s mouth. He reached out for Aaron’s hand, and Aaron took it, giving it a comforting squeeze one last time before he kissed it and departed. It was going to be a long wait, but he was happy he got to see Aaron’s smile as he turned away.  
********************************************  
His heart was pounding as he realized he may never see his husband again. He stayed silent as Negan toyed with them. He stopped looks at them individually, looking them up and down to decide who his victim would be. He chuckled as he stooped down in front of Aaron, “Nice ring you got there. Who’s the lucky lady?”

He stayed silent, not willing to play Negan’s games. 

“Oh come on! I could easily kill more than one of you! Just answer my damn questions!”

Aaron let out a shaky breath, “His name is Eric,” he said flatly, silently praying that he would get to live and hold his husband again. 

“Oh! Shit! I was not expecting that! Boys we got ourselves a queer in our line up!”

The men chuckled as Negan put Lucille under Aaron’s chin, lifting it up so that Aaron could look him in the eye, “Do you love him?”

Aaron’s mouth trembled thinking of how much he cared for Eric. In the end, it was better that he died instead of the love of his life. Once again he remained silent, not giving Negan the pleasure. That all changed when Negan brought his bat up, threatening to swing. At this, Aaron panicked, “Yes! So much,” he said shakily, “P-please, don’t” he begged.

Negan smirked, “I just want you to know that if does end up being you, it’s not cause I got any prejudices, alright? Shit, maybe I’ll find Eric and give him my condolences,” If he died right here, there would be no way of stopping these men from going to Alexandria and hunting Eric down. The thought of that made Aaron nauseous. Negan laughed as he stood up. 

He feels tears building up as Negan played eeny meeny miney moe, yet he refused to let them spill. Aaron must be strong, for Eric. He thinks of all of the good times they have had, their journey together. He remembered the bagels, the vacations, Eric’s hands comforting him as he violently woke from the nightmares. He thought of the ‘wedding’, helping Enid, and protecting each other from the horrors of the outside. He needed more time. 

Before he knew it, Negan chose his victim. Aaron didn't know Abraham that well apart from what he saw on the road, yet he had to look away from him as Negan bashed his skull in. He felt like he was going to throw up as he heard everyone crying. He forced himself to suck in a breath, yet it got caught in his throat, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Negan cruelly taunted Rosita, and suddenly Daryl punched him in the face. Aaron quickly remembered Negan’s warning and before he realized what was happening Negan hit Glenn with bat Negan calls 'Lucille.'

Aaron closed his eyes, trying to think of Eric, he went over every detail of his face once more to drown out the sadness he felt for Maggie. He couldn’t let his fear stop him from supporting her.

As soon as it began, it was over. The horror was over. Aaron wished this was just a horrible , that he could wake up to see his husband sleeping next to him.

He opened his eyes to see the harsh reality, the two deceased members of their group, and the living ones all mourning. Nothing would be the same.   
********************************************  
Eric stood in the graveyard near the entrance to Alexandria. He had visited Denise’s grave for a few hours that day. He truly missed her, and he knew she would have comforted him while he waited for Aaron to get back. He and the others were supposed to be back hours ago. They said they'd be back before dusk of the second day. It was dusk now. The colors spread out across the street and painted the houses a soft coral. To the far East, Eric could see a cobalt sky dappled with silvery stars. His nerves chipped away at his patience. What could be taking them so long?  
  
Then, at long last, the gates rolled open and admitted Rick and a few others - no car in sight. Rick's hair hung down in lank strips, his eyes hollow. Carl walked next to him, his hat tipped down, covering his eye. 

Eric's brown eyes raked over the group in a panic as he ran out into the street. He saw Eugene, his face bloodied and empty, Michonne and Rosita, who were clinging to each other. Sasha was crying - Eric didn't think he'd ever seen her cry; not like this, at least. At last, in the back he saw Aaron, his heart breaking at the sight of his husband bruised and empty-looking.  
  
When Aaron saw Eric standing on the street, he broke into a flat out sprint for him. Eric lurched forward too, and they met with Aaron throwing his arms around Eric sobbing into his shoulder as he clung to him. There was an urgency about him that Eric didn't understand, but fell into. He grabbed at Aaron's blood soaked flannel as he placed his lips on his temple. The brunet cupped Eric's face with blood-stained hands, breathing heavily, as they held their foreheads together. 

“Oh god, Eric,” Aaron cried, “I-I didn’t think I would see you again.”  
  
"Shhh, baby, I’m here. You’re safe, okay?” Eric cooed, “Let’s get you home.” Aaron wouldn’t budge. He just stood in place holding Eric like he could lose him any second. He just kept sobbing Eric’s name.

“Shhh, sweetheart, look at me,” he lifted Aaron’s chin lightly, noticing the scratches and cuts on his chin, “Look at me,” Eric whispered, knowing from Eric’s experience with Aaron’s various nightmares that he had to ground Aaron, “Let’s get you home so you can rest. I’ll be with you the whole time." He said softly, taking Aaron's hand. What the hell happened out there? 

After Aaron had opened up to Eric about what happened on the road, Eric couldn’t help the tears the rolled down his cheeks as he thought of the love of his life dying in such a horrific way. Though he only had Aaron’s account, it was vivid enough to give him nightmares for a lifetime. He wanted more than anything to breakdown and hold his husband to his aching chest, but he knew he had to be strong. He had to get Aaron through this. 

"They all died because of me," he whispered. Eric wrapped his arms around his anguished boyfriend. He pressed his face into Eric's shoulder and sobbed, back arching as he gasped for air. The ginger could feel the tears soaking the material of his shirt as he held Aaron. The brunet's muscles were slackened, letting Eric's shoulder support his weight. He rocked Aaron slowly, running a hand through his curly hair like he knew Aaron loved.

"Shhh," he whispered, rocking the man he loved in his arms. "Everything will be okay.” He felt Eric's hand on his, “Talk to me.“

Aaron shook his head, “You don't need that kind of...of stuff.”

“Yes, I need it. Because you are the love of my life, and I can't bare to see you hurting. If you at least tell me what's going on I can listen. I can help.” Aaron nodded, the panic had stopped raising. Kept at bay, at least for now.

“Let's get to bed”, Eric said.

“Why?” a change of location wouldn't help them. He could never outrun his thoughts.

“It calmed you down in the past”, Eric said. Waiting patiently until Aaron rose from his chair. He remembered the countless times Eric had stayed with him in bed. Talking a calm voice pulling him out of his own darkness.  
  
They laid down, facing each other. Amidst all the chaos Eric's eyes had remained the same. Not just the color, but the way he could see Eric in these eyes. The essence of his husband being there. It comforted him.

“Talk to me”, Eric said. His brain swirling hard with thoughts, memories, feelings. Everything all at once.

“I don't know where to start.”

“How are you feeling? Don't tell me you're fine.”

“I feel like I failed.” 

The bat pointed at him. An entirety of fear that he would be the one. Would it have been better if he had died? At least then Maggie's child would have had a father, and Abraham could protect the group far better than he himself. He was useless.

“I need you to listen to me closely. Aaron... you are not a failure. You are so strong, and your heart is so kind. What happened out there was not your fault. Do you here me? There are bad people out there, and that is just how the world is. What happens has nothing to do with you. You are being the best person you can be, and I love you for that,” he paused to stroke Aaron’s cheek and hair. “What are you thinking about right now?” Eric asked cautiously.

“About...”, he didn't want to talk about it. It would feel even more real. Then he couldn't keep on pretending it all happened to another person. He shook his head. Turning his gaze towards the window.

“You can talk to me about what happened with Negan. If you want to”, he noticed how carefully Eric was choosing his words.

“I deserved it not Glenn or Abraham”, he finally said.

Eric felt his heart drop, a tear rolling over his cheek as his mind envisioned violent scenarios of his husband getting beaten to death, “Nobody deserved to die from our group that night”, Eric said softly, his voice cracking. He tried to ground himself, tracing his fingers on Aaron's shirt.

“I have blood on my hands. People died because of me.” Again and again this thought repeated itself in his mind. How many times had Eric told him it wasn't Aaron's fault. How many times had they discussed this, but it never went away. Just getting worse as it accumulated in his mind.

“I would have been heartbroken if you had died that night. You know that, don't you? You're still my Aaron. It's normal that you're feeling like this considering what happened.”

“The others are fine.”

Eric shook his head, “Everybody deals with it differently. That's all.” Aaron didn't have the energy to argue. “I won't lie to you, and tell you everything is going to turn out right”, Eric softly said. “But for now, in this moment we are safe. I want you to know that it’s okay to not be okay. We're together, and I love you.”

“I love you too. So much. I-I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” He concentrated on how Eric's warm body lay next to his, how his hand ran imaginary patterns on his back. How he breathed steadily. The well-known scent of him. The material of Eric's shirt feeling familiar against Aaron's fingertips, and gradually his mind slowed. He clutched Eric's shirt, and felt better, a little bit better. He was here now in this very moment. With the one person who mattered to him the most. Eric had always been there. Smiling at him, brightening up his day. Making sure everything was alright. Whenever he doubted himself, or the guilt became too much to carry Eric already waited at the bottom. Taking him by the hand. Leading him to bed. They wouldn't talk. Just lay there. Aaron would feel the warm hand run through his curls. Eric's steady breathing, and his soft voice. Promising everything would be okay. Everything would be alright.


End file.
